Paparazzi
by h1sbunny
Summary: Well-known actor, Edward, had recently broke his engagement to his long time partner Tanya. With the help of his two bestfriend, Edward found himself in Forks, WA. Where he met a Culinary teacher who made her way into his heart through his stomach.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!  
My name is Tatiana and this is my latest fan fiction Paparazzi hope you enjoy it! I am writing this with the help of my bestfriend Camille (Camille_uh).

XOXO  


* * *

Chapter One

"Edward over here! Tanya! Tanya! Edward! Edward!" the voices echoed around me as I placed my hand around my beautiful fiance, Tanya's, waist. Camera flashing just a few feet in front of us. Paparazzi were trying their best to catch our attention to catch that "million dollar photograph".

Tanya and I were then lead by my security guard, Emmett, inside the theater. Tonight is the premier of my latest movie, 'Everlasting Love'. As always I play a heartthrob character who every female in the room go gaga for and I always tend to end up on my boxers. Like the media says, "sex sells" and they're right. I pose for a couple of magazines with my shirt off and soaking wet… and the magazines is sold out on its first day on the shelf. This movie I am on was predicted to be the movie of the year. It should, I was paid ten million dollars to play this character and I have a semi nude scene.

"Edward, I'm bored…" Tanya whined as she and I settle on our seats on the balcony.

For the last month and a half, I have been doing promotional appearances for this movie. After tonight, I am free… well almost. I have a couple of talk shows to appear on and pose for a couple of magazines and then I am off for two months, just to relax and have peace and quiet.

"It hasn't even started." I replied in a whisper kissing her left cheek hoping it would cheer her up.

She frowned and got up. "I'm going to go get something to drink." she said.

"I'll get it for you." I replied getting up.

"No, I got it." she said as she walked upstairs towards the refreshment table.

I sighed.

She always does this every premier… She doesn't like going to these things because she's not getting all the attention, I am. We've been together for four years and for the last year she hasn't been supported of my career. She never visits me on sets anymore even though I visit her wherever she film her movies. I would take her on vacation to any destination she wants but she always cuts it short. I wonder what's going on.

"Why isn't it Mister Edward Cullen," I heard a perky voice sounded beside me. I turned and it was Alice with my best friend Jasper trailing behind her.

"Hello Alice," I replied flashing her a smile and giving her a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. Then turned to Jasper. "Jasper!" I laughed as we slapped hands.

"It's good to see you Edward and thank you for inviting us." Jasper said with a laugh.

"You always go to all my premiers since I became an actor." I laughed.

"I know," Jasper laughed.

"We would never miss it for the world Edward." Alice said as she gives me another hug.

"Please, have a seat." I said gesturing on the seats beside me.

Its been a tradition for Jasper to always attend the premier of my movies and for him to bringing Alice along. Alice and Jasper had known each other since they were five years old. Just three years ago they began dating and are now getting married in three months!

"So how are the wedding plans going?" I asked as I settled on my seat.

"Smoothly, Alice fired our wedding planner and then proclaimed to plan it herself with Esme." Jasper laughed.

"That's good, my mom is great at planning parties." I laughed.

"She is!" Alice squeaked. "The wedding planner was charging us triple than just planning it ourselves."

Alice and Jasper out of all the people don't worry about money. Jasper's mother is the co owner of Johnsons and Johnson's since the original owners sold it and his father is a Cardiologist. Alice's father is a multi millionaire for being an extremely successful developer and her mother is a neurosurgeon. That's how we all met, my father, Carlisle is a doctor at the same hospital their parents work at. My mother, Esme, is also a developer like Alice's father, she's pretty successful herself and if she decide to work full time, I bet she'll be in his level.

"So where's Tanya?" Jasper asked looking around.

"At the refreshment table." I replied turning around and saw Tanya talking to James. A male super model that she once dated before she and I got together. He is in the movie with me but we never had a scene together. I then saw her kissed his cheek. Is she flirting with him?

All of a sudden… the unthinkable happened. She kissed him!

At my own premier!

"Edward," Jasper whispered.

I shook my head and walked down the steps.

How dare he!

How dare she!

"Edward you can't leave." I heard Emmett said stopping me by the door.

"Get out of my way Emmett." I growled.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I just have to get out of here. Can you call the driver to meet us out back?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Emmett's concerned eyes met mine and nod his head. "Stay here," he said as he flipped his cellphone open. Jasper and Alice appeared in front of me.

"I'm sorry that's happened Edward." Alice said in a whisper.

"Edward, where are you going? The movie is about to start." Tanya said with a smile as she approached us. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I should ask you the same question Tanya." I replied trying to control my anger.

"What are you talking about Edward?" she asked in an innocent tone of a voice as her smile disappears.

"I saw you and James." I simply replied.

"The car is ready Mister Cullen." Emmett said standing beside me.

"You're… you're leaving me?" Tanya asked, surprised.

"What else am I suppose to do?" I asked as I let out a light laugh. "Silly question, I know." I sighed. "Have a good life with James." I said as I walked out the corridors followed by Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. The four of us slipped undetected through the backdoor. That's it my relationship with Tanya Montgomery, the hottest female movie star, is now over. For the last four years, I knew what I wanted. Now… I don't know where to lead my life to anymore. For now… all I know that I want to do today is to get out of here. Far away from here as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!  
Thank you so much for the wonderful comments. Here is chapter two =)

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Two

Its been two days since Tanya and I have broken up. Alice and Jasper stayed at my house to keep me company but tonight, they are returning to Forks, Washington. I don't know why they like living there but I guess its quiet and its in the middle of nowhere.

I flipped the television on in my bedroom, "Edward Cullen left his movie premier Thursday night before it even began. Rumors surfaced that he and his long time girlfriend and fiance Tanya Montgomery had broken off their engagement. Tanya was seen leaving Edward's movie premier with exboyfriend and super model James LaFrance." A reporter from E! announced. I shook my head and turned the t.v. off. These next few months will be rough. Press would want to know everything and would watch everything I do. I need to get out of here but where.

"He's your best friend, you tell him." I heard Alice and Jasper bicker outside my room.

"But baaaayyyybbbbeee…." Jasper whined.

"Now!" Alice said and the door swung open.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as I placed my plain white muscle shirt on. Maybe a couple of miles on the treadmill would do me good.

"Hey Eddie, I was wondering," Jasper hesitated. He looked back at Alice who gave him a smile. "We were wondering," he said pointing towards himself and Alice. "If you'd like to come to Forks with us. I know you don't have any interviews in three days. Why not join us there? Its away from the press."

"I… I don't know Jas," I replied.

"We flew here on the private jet so you don't have to worry about airports." Alice jumped in.

"What would I do there?" I asked. Forks isn't really on the top ten hot destinations. "just hide from the world? I can easily do that here."

"You'll love it. We have the lake behind the house. We can go on the jet skis or take the yacht out. Go camping, we haven't done that since high school." Jasper chuckled.

"Tempting," I whispered. Maybe he's right, it might make me feel better than being cooped up inside this house. "Alright." I sighed.

"Great!" Alice beamed. "Don't worry about packing, Jasper has loads of clothes he hasn't used yet." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious." Alice giggled. "After all I am a designer." Alice owns a very successful online shop and a boutique store in L.A. and New York.

"Alright," I gave in. "What time do we leave?" I asked.

"Now!" Alice squeaked.

FORKS.

Jasper, Alice, and I arrived in Port Angeles in a small airfield at Twilight. It was perfect because no one can recognize me. Jasper went to retrieve his car in the parking lot and picked up Alice and me by the gate. We drove twenty minutes to Forks. As we passed "Welcome to Forks" sign. I noticed that the population was 1,787... For the next three days it would be 1,788. Just a few feet away from the sign, Jasper maneuvered into an unpaved road. I looked out the window and saw nothing but trees. Hmn… maybe this can't be that bad.

Jasper pulled into the driveway of a three story white house made up of probably seventy percent glass. "Your dad designed your home?" I asked.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "Your mom did." Alice replied.

"Esme did this?" I asked surprised. "Incredible."

"We wanted to put some solar panels but this is the wrong place to have them." Jasper laughed.

"Why?" I asked.

"It rains a lot here." Alice giggled.

"Hmn…" I guess this cant be that bad. People always on the run because of the rain. No one can have a second to even recognize me.

The three of us walked out of the car. I followed Alice and Jasper inside. "Jas, why don't you go show Edward to t he guest room. I'll go start on dinner." Alice said as she walks away after entering the room.

When I walked in, I was greeted by the living room. It was very spacious and white. A massive sectional white couch rest in the corner. The white blinds were pushed aside. A beautiful unlit fireplace faced the couch. I looked around and no t.v.

"Come on Edward," Jasper said as he waited for me by the staircase. I followed him to the next floor. As we walked through the hallway, I saw pictures of both Jasper and Alice's family. Alice is an only child and so as Jasper. "And this is your room." Jasper said opening the door of the room at the end of the hallway. I walked inside and was greeted by a massive window. I walked directly towards the window and it had a beautiful view of the lake.

"Wow…" I said in a whisper.

"I know huh?" Jasper laughed. "It's the best room in the house. Alice and I wanted this to be the master bedroom but the bed she bought couldn't fit in the room so we turned the second living room into the master bedroom."

I laughed and placed my jacket on the bed.

"Oh Edward I brought some clothes for you." Alice said appearing in the room with arms filled with clothes.

"I'm only here for three days Alice." I laughed.

"I know but I don't know what you like." she said hanging the clothes in the closet.

"Just give me jeans and plain t-shirt and I am happy." I replied.

"Uh… I don't have plain t-shirts." Alice replied with a frown. "I only design button ups for guys."

"That's fine Alice." I replied showing her a smile.

She smiled and walked out the room. "Thank you Jasper for inviting me." I said shaking his hand.

"Its no problem Edward. You're my best friend and like a brother to me. You're always welcome in our home just like you always welcome me to yours." Jasper replied as he walks out the room. "Oh," he said as he turns around. "Beware of Alice tomorrow." he said laughing.

I raised and eyebrow and asked. "Why?"

"You just said you want plain clothes, that only means one thing." Jasper replied.

"She's not taking me shopping, is she?" I asked. I haven't shopped in three years! My clothes were always brought to me. The designers would bring me a catalog and I just tell them what to buy me and then bam! Its there the next day.

"You said you want plain shirts." Jasper laughed.

"I didn't demand it though. I just suggested it."

"There's no difference to that when it comes to Alice and clothes." Jasper said turning back towards the door.

GREAT.

"I'll see you downstairs man." Jasper said and walked out the door.

I examined the room and it was fairly large. Not as big as my master bedroom in L.A. but it's a decent size. It has its own private bathroom. After all this was suppose to be the master's bedroom. I reached inside my pocket for my cellphone that vibrated once, that means it's a txt message. I flipped it open and it was from Emmett.

'Ur flight 2 Destin is 3am u have 2b der by 10am 4da shoot. I'll meet u at ur connecting flght in Dallas. -Emmett'

Great Wednesday at 3 in the morning I have to be on a plane to Destin.

The following morning, I was woken up by the light drizzle that was hitting the window sill. No surprise there after Jasper and Alice's warning about the weather here. I quickly got up and made the bed. I walked to the bathroom and did my morning routine and took a shower. After I got dressed, I walked downstairs and couldn't help but smell the wonderful aroma of eggs and bacon… YUMMM my favorites. I can hear a soft classical music playing in the living room.

Wow… Jasper and Alice sure are morning people.

I walked inside the kitchen and found the two of them whipping up breakfast enough to feed an entire platoon of the U.S. Army. "Smells delicious." I said walking in the room.

"Goodmorning Edward. Sleep well?" Alice asked beaming me with one of her beautiful smiles.

"The best I had in a while…" I honestly replied as I sat on the barstool.

"Hey do you want to take out the yacht today and spend the afternoon in the lake and go fishing?" Jasper asked as he placed a plate in front of me.

"Thank you," I thanked as I grabbed the fork beside the plate. "But its raining."

"Alice said that it'll clear out around ten." Jasper replied with a smile.

"How do you know that? Its beginning to pick up a bit." I said as I looked through the sliding kitchen doors.

"Alice is never wrong about the weather, trust me." Jasper laughed.

"Plus, the weather man said it on the news this morning." Alice giggled.

"She watch them, I don't." Jasper laughed as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Sure," I laughed as I take a bite of the omelet. "This is incredible Alice."

"Glad you like it," Alice proudly replied. "cooking school sure is paying off." she added in a giggle.

"You went to cooking school?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, when Jasper and I first moved in together, the meals I would cook for him were poisonous I must say." Alice replied as she blushes.

"She had a great teacher." Jasper said as he placed two plates beside me. Both he and Alice sat down.

"Alright, after breakfast, I can take Edward shopping and then you two can go off to the yacht." Alice announced.

"Must you take me shopping? The clothes you have given me are wonderful." I replied.

"Its not to your liking Edward." Alice said as she placed her fork down.

"But I'm only here for two more days Alice." I replied.

"It doesn't matter. You have to be comfortable as possible." Alice replied.

"Just go with it man," Jasper whispered.

I sighed and gave in, "Alright."

Alice flashed me a beaming smile of victory and continued eating her breakfast.

After breakfast, Alice, Jasper, and I went to the mall twenty minutes away from Forks. I am guessing were in Port Angeles. Alice ran in and out of the stores while Jasper and I try to catch up with her. I have never seen anyone shop like her in my life. Not even a character in a movie can act the way she does. She's like a kid let lose in a candy store… maybe worse!

"Jasper and I are going to go check on our invitations, can you please wait for us for ten minutes Edward?" Alice asked as we reached a printing store.

"Sure," I replied and turned towards a bench. I need to sit down, my leg is killing me running after Alice like this. I wonder how Jasper do this.

I watched Jasper and Alice linked arms as they walked inside the printing store. I turned beside me and saw an ice cream stand. I got up and looked at the different flavors. They have vanilla, strawberry, chocolate… nah. Oh mango! I haven't had that flavor since I went to Japan three months ago.

"Can I have one scoop of mango please." I ordered.

The teenage girl behind the stand stared at me for a moment and then smiled. I saw she was wearing a 'I love Edward Cullen' t-shirt.

GREAT A FAN!

I return her smile and she handed me the ice cream and I handed her a five dollar bill. "Keep the change," I said and walked away. I know the ice cream was one fifty a scoop. I didn't want to stand there any longer for her to examine me and recognize me.

I sat back down on the bench and started licking my ice cream.

YUMMMMMM!

"Urgh! I hate shopping." an aggravated voice sounded beside me. I turned and saw a girl with long mahogany hair and a pair of chocolate eyes. Her face was heart shaped and she smelled wonderful. Like a hint of freesia. "Sorry," she said as she hid her face with her hair that she let lose beside her face.

"No problem, I hate shopping too." I laughed and licked my yummy ice cream.

"Not if your stuck with your two best friends who are shop-a-holic." she laughed.

"Oh I think I can relate." I replied just as Alice and Jasper exit the printing store.

"Well, I bet you weren't force to try out every single dress that can toss to you." she said in a musical giggle.

"True, I wasn't. But having a friend who shops like the store is about to close… is even worse." I replied.

"I'm Bella," she said turning towards me flashing a smile.

"We're done." Alice said standing in front of me. She turned to the girl and smile. "Hey Bella."

"Alice, it's great to see you again and Jasper." she said hugging both Alice and Jasper.

How do they know each other?

Well… I shouldn't be surprise because this is after all a small city and if she's from Forks, I bet they're neighbors.

"Well… I guess you met Bella." Alice said in a giggle.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward." Bella shyly replied.

"Bella is the daughter of the Forks chief of police." Alice said while the two of them hanging on to each other. "You're shopping?" Alice surprisingly asked Bella.

"Yeah, Angela and Jessica forced me." Belle reluctantly replied.

Alice laughed and looked around. "I should thank them for bringing you to the mall then." Alice said in a laugh.

"Oh Alice please don't, I barely escaped them." Bella frowned.

"Alright, well would you like to have lunch with us?" Jasper asked.

Bella shook her head, "Maybe next time. Thank you for the invite though." she said kissing Alice's cheeks and then Jasper. "I will see you guys later." she said and turned to me. "It was nice meeting you Edward."

"You too." I replied.

She turned to Alice and said, "I'll call you later." she said walking towards a bookstore.

* * *

**Comments please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

thank you for all the great comments. Thank you to everyone who added this fan fic on their alerts and favorites! It means a lot to me.

Well... here is chapter THREE! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Three

After a dreadful shopping spree with the shop-a-holic, Alice, I arranged the new clothes that she had purchased for me inside the small walk in closet. I changed into a pair of blue swimming trunks and a pair of plain white v-neck shirt. I ripped the tag off the flip flops that I had purchased and slipped it on. I grabbed a couple of shirts, shorts, and boxers and stuffed them inside the small black square sport bag that Jasper had lend me. I grabbed a ziplock bag and placed my wallet and cellphone inside and tossed it inside the bag.

"Edward, are you ready?" Jasper asked peeking his head through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I replied zipping up the bag hoping I did not forget anything. I swung the bag over my shoulder and walked downstairs.

"I got this," Jasper said taking my bag.

"I got it," I replied slowly letting go of the bag.

"Its cool, can you just go get our food from Alice?" Jasper asked.

I let go of the bag and nod my head. I headed into the kitchen and found Alice locking a blue cooler. "Have fun Edward." Alice said as she pushed the cooler towards me.

"Thank you Alice," I replied and picked it up. "I'll see you later."

I walked out of the house and met Jasper in the yacht.

The yacht was magnificent. A white semi circular leather couch was on the deck and behind it is the control with one white leather chair for the captain. "Wow the yacht looks awesome!" I said as I looked at the beautiful view of the lake.

"It's a Carver 53 Voyager. My dad's Christmas present for Alice and me." He proudly replied. "Its not as big as yours though." he laughed. .com/2008_carver_52_

I smiled and pat him on the back. "It still looks awesome." I said in a laugh.

"I'll show you around." he said as he walked ahead of me down the stairs.

Downstairs was a small living room where a massive brown leather couch takes up the corner of the room, a flat screen tv by the sliding door and a small kitchen. "Living room, kitchen." Jasper said pointing at the small open room. "Downstairs are the bedrooms."

"How many rooms?" I asked.

"Two," Jasper replied.

"Not bad," I replied.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked.

"Yeap, lets get this show on the road." I replied as the two of us walked back upstairs.

The fishing trip was fun, Jasper and I caught seven trout. Drank a couple of beers and it was very relaxing. Jasper and I laughed and reminisce about the past and the hopes for the future.

"What did you guys catch?" Alice asked greeting us by the front door.

"Trout!" Jasper said in a laugh.

"You two looked like you had a wonderful time." she said in a giggle as she gives Jasper a quick peck on the lips.

"We had a blast." Jasper replied as we entered the house.

"Oh guess whose joining us for dinner." Alice said. I looked behind her and there, Bella stood. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, converse shoes and a plain blue t-shirt. She really does hate fashion.

"Bella," Jasper said giving her a hug. "Hope you cooked because I love your cooking!"

"Of course," Bella said in a giggle.

"I think I'll go get cleaned up first though. I smell like fish." I said in a laugh.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked in a giggle pointing at my wet shorts.

"Long story," I laughed.

"We were railing in one of these little bugger," Jasper said pointing at the cooler. "And Edward," Jasper said and began laughing.

I bit my lower lip not wanting to hear an embarrassing story about me. "Lets just say someone wasn't looking where he was stepping when the trout was railed in, he got slapped and fell overboard."

Alice burst into laughter as Bella tried to hide her laughter. "Its fine laugh it all off." I said rolling my eyes. Bella burst into laughter and I watched Alice wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Poor thing," Alice said between giggles.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said and walked upstairs. As I walked upstairs, their giggles continued. I could hear Jasper filled them in on more details of what had happen.

I took my shirt off and pulled my shorts down. I turned the shower on and shoot, I forgot my towel. I walked back in my room and my towel from earlier was gone. I guess Alice cleaned up while we were gone. "Hey Alice, where can I find the towels?" I called from upstairs.

"I'll send Bella up there to get one for you!" I Alice replied.

"Alright," I replied and sighed. I don't want to be seen just with my boxers on in person. Though in my movies, I barely have clothes on. I quickly ran back to the bathroom and placed my shorts on.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice called.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I replied and jugged out of the bathroom. I saw her with her mouth open in shock when she saw me. I smiled and took the towel from her hand. "Thank you," I replied and she slowly let the towel go. She blushed and walked away. I smiled, proud that once again, I, Edward Cullen made someone speechless.

After taking a shower, I joined everyone downstairs and we all sat down to eat. Bella never looked in my direction. Probably embarrassed from me catching her checking me out. I didn't mind because I get that a lot. After dinner, Bella helped Alice wash the dishes while Jasper and I cleaned up the table. From time to time I would catch Bella looking at me and when she realized I have caught her she would blush and look down.

"Well, I got to go, I have an early class tomorrow." Bella said drying her hands with the kitchen towel.

"Edward, can you do me a huge favor?" Alice asked as she place the last plate inside the dishwasher to dry.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you drop Bella home? Just set up the gps and it will bring you back here." Alice said with a smile.

"Um, why cant you?" I asked. As much as I would love to bring Bella home, I will end up getting lost.

A loud thunder sounded and I saw a bright lightning flashed outside. "Jas and I have to chat with my mother, she's waiting for us. We're finalizing some last minute details for the wedding."

"We are?" Jasper asked confused. I saw Alice elbowed him. Now she's up to no good! "I mean yeah, and Esme is probably waiting for our call about the… the hall."

I raised an eyebrow and Alice winked at me just as Bella turns around to grab her purse. "Okay…" I replied.

"Thanks!" Alice squeaked and tossed me the keys to a Volvo.

Bella went to say goodbye to Jasper and Alice and we both walked inside the massive garage. I clicked the alarm and the alarm to a silver Volvo disabled. "I guess that's where we're ridding." I said in a chuckle.

Bella silently walked beside me. I opened the door for her and closed it after she had buckled her seat belt. I jugged around of the car and started the car. I saw that the gps had been set. "Is this your address?" I asked her.

Bella nod her head and I pressed navigate.

I think Alice had planned this all along. Her picking Bella up from her house and me, ends up dropping her off. I appreciate her helping me forget Tanya but I don't think I am ready to be in a relationship just yet.

I pulled into a small two story home with a police cruiser parked outside. Just as I pulled in behind the cruiser, I felt the car dropped. Did I just fall in a pothole? "Shit!" I exclaimed. "Sorry," I said looking at Bella who let out a light giggle.

"It's okay," she replied. We both walked out of the car. "Oh no…"I heard Bella said in a whisper.

"Is it that bad?" I asked as I met her to examine the damage. What seem like a scene from a movie, the rain suddenly poured in.

"Come on inside Edward," Bella said as she ran towards the porch. I followed behind her and she slipped the key in and we walked inside. "I'll go get some towel." she said as she tiptoed upstairs. I stood in the foyer waiting for her to come back. I peeked inside the living room and it looks out of date. Pictures of Bella since she was young hung on the wall. I took my shirt off and then my shoes and wet socks. I left my shoes and my socks inside by the door. I walked inside the living room curious about the pictures. I examined all her "awkward years" that were plastered all over in this tiny out of date living room. She looked beautiful, even the picture when she had braces on.

"Urgh, I hate those pictures." I heard Bella said behind me.

I smiled and walked up to her and grabbed the towel from her hand. "I think they're pretty cute." I replied as I dry my chest, back, arms, legs, and my hair.

I turned to Bella who bit her lower lip, "Here," she said handing me a pair of basketball shorts and a whit v-neck t-shirt. "Its my dad's. I think it'll fit you."

"Thanks," I replied.

"The bathroom is the second door to the right before the stairs," she said pointing towards the hall. "I'll take that," she said pointing at my wet t-shirt that I was holding. I handed her the shirt and she went to get my wt socks. "I'll just toss these in the dryer. Just give me your shorts later."

"Alright," I said and walked towards the bathroom. Near the stairs was a small kitchen with a small round table in the middle. I guess that serves as a dinning table. I turned towards the second door and walked inside a small compact bathroom. Its like a size of my broom closet back home. Well… maybe my broom closet is a little bigger than this. I quickly changed out of my wet shorts and slipped on the shorts and t-shirts that Bella had lend me borrow.

I then walked outside and she was in the kitchen heating something in the microwave. I looked at the window and saw the rain is coming down even harder. "Bad weather huh?" I asked and she turned around and smiled.

"Yeah… normally it's a light drizzle but tonight its pretty bad." Bella said as she takes my wet shorts and walked inside the room next to the bathroom. A few seconds later, she walked out and took out two coffee mugs out of the microwave. "Hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Yes please," I said sitting on one of the dinning chairs. "You live with your dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's out on a chief convention in Portland." she simply replied as she hands me one of the plain white mugs.

"He's the chief of police?" I asked.

"Sadly," Bella giggled.

"How about you? What college do you go to?" I asked. She must be what? 21? 22?

She smiled, "Forks Culinary Institute."

"So you want to be a chef." I stated.

She nods her head got up. "I think you should call Alice, I think she's probably going to worry why you haven't come home yet." she said dialing the phone. I got up and stood beside her. "Here," she said handing me the ringing phone.

"Hey Alice?" I said after Alice had said 'Hello.'

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked.

"The car got stuck in a pothole outside Bella's house. I don't think it'll budge so can someone come and get me please?" I asked.

"I should have warned you abut the pothole," Alice giggled. "But," her voice changed its tone. "Can I speak to Bella for a sec?"

"Sure," I said handing Bella the phone.

"Alice?" Bella said. "Uh ha." Bella said nodding. "Again?" she aid in a sigh. "Alright, that's fine. Goodbye." Bella hung up the phone and turned to me. "Alice said that neither her nor Jasper can get you and I cant bring you because their driveway is flooded. I swear, they have that much money but they refuse to get that driveway fixed." she sighed as she sunk down on her chair.

"So I'm stuck here for the night?" I asked. I don't mind, I enjoy talking to Bella. She's very interesting. This might be a start of a beautiful friendship.

"Yeah," Bella said in a whisper as she take a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Hope the couch is comfy," I said with a laugh.

"It is," Bella giggled. Its nice to hear her giggle. "I fall asleep there all the time."

"I do the same with mine at home." I replied.

"So what do you do Edward?" she asked.

She doesn't know who I am? She should, my face is everywhere! Even in a box of eggo waffles. "what do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you go to school? I don't think you do because the semester began and you're on a vacation." she giggled.

"I work for an entertainment industry." I replied.

"As what?" she asked.

"I appear in movies from time to time… sometimes on magazines." I replied as I stare on the hot chocolate.

"So you're an actor? Model?" she curiously asked.

"Have you seen the new movie, Everlasting Love?" I asked. She shook her head. "Okay… how about This Holiday?" once again she shook her head. "Give Love a Chance?" she again, shook her head. "What kind of movies do you watch?"

"I barely go to the movies but when a good comedy shows, my friend Jacob and I would watch it." she replied as a light blush appearing on her face. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry but I don't do comedy." I laughed. "Don't you read magazines? Watch E?"

"I don't waste my time reading about celebrities' lives. They're people like you and me and sometimes those things are just a bunch of lies just for them to gain more publicity." Bella said.

"True…" I couldn't agree more.

"So are you some kind of a big shot Hollywood star?" she asked in a giggle.

"No… not really," I laughed.

"Good, so that means we wont find paparazzi hiding behind the bushes? Would we?" she asked as she gets up.

"Hope not." I replied showing her one of my half smiles. She blushed once again and placed her cup in the sink.

"I'll go get some blankets for you." she said and walked upstairs.

I just hope Bella wont treat me any different if what she's saying is true about her not knowing who I really am. I placed my cup inside the sink just as Bella returned with a comforter in one hand and a pillow with the other. I walked up to her and took it from her. "Thanks," she said and walked towards the living room. She covered the couch with a blanket and I placed the pillow down. She then sat down on the loveseat across from the sofa.

"What time do you have to go to school?" I asked.

"Nine-thirty." she replied as she took the grey throw blanket off the couch and wrapped it around herself.

"Shouldn't you be heading for bed?" I asked as I gesture towards the clock and its almost one in the morning.

"It's fine, plus I cant sleep because I just met someone really interesting." she giggled.

I smiled and laid down on the couch. "So what do you want to know about Ms. Reporter?"

"How do you get over your fear to act in front of people." she asked. "I am always so afraid to talk in front of class."

Out of all the questions she could ask me, she wants to know about how to get rid of her stage fright. "It just comes natural to me. I guess because I have been performing since I could talk."

"Oh, I guess you're the wrong person to ask that." Bella said biting her lower lip. "Plus your halfway naked every time I see you and you seem to not mind that." she giggled. I felt my body heated up from hearing her giggles. Huh, strange.

"Like they say, sex sells." I laughed.

"Maybe," Bella replied.

I haven't realized how long Bella and I have talked until she stopped asking questions. I saw her asleep on a fetal position with the throw wrapped around her. I took my comforter and placed it over her. I look at her peaceful sleeping face. I never noticed how beautiful she looks. Not Hollywood beautiful because its nothing but plastics in Hollywood. She had a natural beauty that is so rare to find in this world. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams Bella."

* * *

**COMMENT PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY!

thank you for all the great reviews! Sorry for the super late update, I have just been so busy lately.

Well here is chapter four!  
ENJOY!

XOXO  
TATI

* * *

Chapter Four

I was woken up by an over powering aroma of blue berry muffins. I looked around and Bella was gone from the loveseat where she had fallen asleep last night. I quickly pulled the comforter off of me. She must have placed it over me when she had woken up. I yawned and walked towards the kitchen. "Goodmorning," I greeted. I saw Bella jumped up and turned around with a smile. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Its okay, good morning." she said taking a sip of her coffee. "Want a cup?" she asked. I nod my head and slipped inside the bathroom. After I walked out, Bella had set a coffee on the table next to hers and a stack of blueberry pancakes.

"Smells wonderful," I said sitting on the chair in front of the plate that she had set.

"See if it taste wonderful first before you make a comment," Bella said giggling as she sat down beside me with her plate of pancakes.

I nod my head and poured the syrup over it. I took a bite of the pancake and it was incredible. I have ate breakfast made by top chefs but as simple as pancakes, this was the most incredible pancakes I have eaten. "Is it that bad?" she asked.

"This is incredible," I replied.

"Its my own recipe." she said as she ate.

"I guess cooking school is going great for you." I said in a light laugh.

She blushed and nod her head. "The muffins will be ready in about ten minutes. I just took them out of the oven."

"Can't wait to taste it." I said as I continued eating my food.

"Alice called and she said she'll send a tow truck to get the Volvo. She said that her driveway is still flooded and I guess if you don't mind, you can go to my cooking class." she said as she gets up.

"Your teacher wont mind?" I asked.

"I don't think she will as long as you don't burn anything." Bella giggled as she poured more coffee in her cup. She was about to pour some in mine but I waved no. "I need a lot of caffeine to get me through the day." she said sitting back down. "I laid out your clothes in the bathroom."

"Thanks," I said and placed my plate on the sink.

"I'll drop you off after Alice gives me the thumbs up when her driveway clears up." Bella said as she continues eating her breakfast.

"Okay," I replied and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After taking a shower, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Bella with her chef uniform on. She was standing by the foyer with a ziplock filled with blueberry muffins. "Edward do you mind grabbing my coffee from the table? And if you want some orange juice, I have a couple of bottles in the bridge." she said as she walks out of the door.

I went to the kitchen and saw her coffee that was in a sealed Styrofoam cup. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Sunny D and ran out the door. Just as I open the door, I bumped into Bella. "sorry," I said and she giggled. She locked the door behind and me and we both rode an old rusty red Chevy truck. "That's your car?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Don't pick on my car, it's a classic." she frowned and hopped inside the driver's side. I silently rode on the passenger's side and just as we were pulling out of the driveway, I glanced over Alice's Volvo and it was stuck in a dried mud. That can't be good. "I know my car isn't updated but I love it."

"Why?" I curiously asked.

"It's my very first car. My dad got it as a present for me when I decided to move here in Forks." I replied.

"Your parents are divorced?" I asked.

"Yeah, I lived in Phoenix and I fell in love with Forks." She replied. "I know this is not a Mercedes or whatever it is that you drive but it's a great car and it really means a lot to me."

"Sorry, I promise I wont poke fun of your truck." I replied. About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at Forks Culinary Institute. Bella parked her car and headed inside the building.

Just as we enter, I could smell different kinds of wonderful aromas that was making my mouth water. "Wow," I said in a whisper.

"I know huh." she said as she clutch on her papers and balancing a coffee on one hand and a ziplock filled of muffins.

"Let me help you," I said taking her stack of papers. I looked at it and it was recipes. She must be a graduate student.

"Goodmorning Ms. Swan." A lady a little bit older than her greeted as she passed by.

"Goodmorning," Bella said with a smile.

"Your teacher?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"We're in this room," she said gesturing towards a classroom door and I read the plaque, 'Ms. Isabella Swan.'

"You're a teacher?" I asked as we entered.

"Guilty," she replied as I followed her inside a small classroom with five ovens. There, five young students were waiting for her. "Goodmorning class." she greeted as she placed her coffee on top of her desk.

"Goodmorning Ms. Swan," her class echoed.

"Thanks Edward," she said in a whisper as she take the stack of papers from my hand. She then went to the closet and grabbed a couple of white fabric. "Here put this on," she said. I pulled the fabric down and it was an apron. Just as I place it on she started handing out papers for her small class. "Today, we have a special guest joining us. His name is Edward and he's one of my friends and he is in desperate need of help to learn how to cook for himself." Bella said and everyone giggled.

"Gee, thanks Bella." I said as I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Edward, why don't you take my prep table." she said pointing towards the empty table with an oven underneath. I nod my head and sat on the stool behind the table. "Today… we were going to dice onions and tomatoes to make an incredible omelet." Bella said and everyone laughed.

I saw a student raised their hand. "Yes, Mr. Newton." Bella asked.

"I was wondering when we're going to get that recipe for that awesome pancake batter?" the blonde haired blue eyed guy who was around Bella's age asked raising his hand.

"Like I said Mike, not until the end of the semester, it's a secret recipe." Bella said in a giggle. She turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and grabbed a couple of onions and tomatoes from the cooler.

Bella was such a wonderful teacher, she got everyone laughing and it actually got me to enjoy cooking and for the very first time, the food that I have cooked was surprisingly edible. An hour and a half later, Bella dismissed her students. "I would love to preserve this and send it to my parents. They will flip out when they found out how delicious this omelet is." I proudly said as I placed a clear plastic over the paper plate.

Bella laughed and shook her head.

"Ms. Swan," A perky blonde haired girl peeked inside the room. "Oh my goodness," she said starring at me dropping her books.

"Lauren, are you alight?" Bella asked in a concerned tone of a voice.

"No way he's in Forks," she said shaking her head and a beaming smile appearing across her face. "No one will believe me. Can I take a picture with you?"

Bella turned to me and I nod my head, "certainly, under one condition." I replied.

"Anything…" Lauren dreamingly said as she approached me leaving her books on the ground.

"No one will know I was ever here. This is the only place where I feel like myself. Like a normal person." I dramatically said. Lauren's smile grew wider.

"That means you'll show up here more often?" she excitedly asked.

"If no press is around," I replied giving her one of dazzling smiles. She blushed like a tomato and nod her head. "well, lets see your camera." I said and she handed Bella her cellphone.

"Smile," Bella said and I placed my hand around Lauren's shoulder and she wrapped her arms around my waist. Bella handed the camera back to Lauren and Lauren, like every fan I take a photograph with, reluctantly let her hands off of me. "Is there anything I can help you with Lauren?" Bella asked with a friendly smile.

"Um… yeah," she said shaking her head and her eyes never leaving mine. "I have the recipe for that extra credit assignment." she said.

"Lets have it," Bella said.

"Oh yeah," she said as she ran towards the door and gathered her books. She then handed Bella a white sheet of paper.

"Uh ha," Bella said examining the recipe. "I have experimented with adding Vodka in a marinara sauce but I never have the toleration towards alcohol, I guess we shall test it next week for class."

"Yes ma'am, its incredible I have tested it. It was actually an accident." Lauren said with a light giggle. "I was having a little party with a couple of friends and I accidentally dropped my shot inside the sauce." Lauren then looked down on her watch, "Oh shit!" she said. "I'm late, Chef James would kill me if I am late for class again." she said turning to me. "Its nice to finally have met you Edward, I hope to see more of you around Forks and thank your for the picture." she said as she runs out of the room.

"So you are a big shot Hollywood celebrity?" Bella said in a teasing tone.

"Getting there, I guess." I said as I take the apron off. "So what's the next class?"

"Well I think you should sit the next class down because its for the graduate students. They're in a fast speed." Bella giggled.

"I guess me cooking another omelet wont cut it huh?" I asked in a laugh.

"Nope," Bella giggled.

"Well, I guess I'll just go and explore this humongous campus." I sarcastically said.

"Alrighty then," Bella laughed. "Don't get caught by the paparazzi."

"Oh how could I ever survive camera phones." I dramatically said as I exit the room.

There are ten classroom in total in this tiny building. It had a small fountain in the front where students would sit down and chat. I counted how many cars were in the parking lot out of boredom, I have counted twenty two. Small school, small student-teacher ratio. I saw a diner across the street. I guess this is the middle of nowhere after all, I can make this into my secret getaway place. Maybe purchase a small cabin near Jasper's house.

My cellphone began to vibrate and I checked the caller ID and it was Jasper. "What's up Jas?"

"Enjoying your time with Bella?" he asked.

I laughed and said, "Yeah."

"Isn't she an incredible cook?" Jasper asked.

"She has lots of secrets doesn't she?" I asked in a laugh.

"She's a very private person with a heart of gold." Jasper said.

"So is your driveway cleared yet?" I asked.

Japer laughed, "It was never flooded."

"What!" I screamed out of frustration. "I slept in a not so comfy couch last night and you could have gotten me!"

"Hey don't kill me, it was all Alice's idea." Jasper replied still laughing.

"Sorry Edward, I take full responsibility for this but you have to admit you do need to meet new people and I know you and Bella will be great friends or maybe even more." Alice replied.

"Alice… please don't try to set me up with someone. I am perfectly fine." I groaned.

"Edward believe me, this will be good for you." she replied. "Well, if you want Jasper can pick you up right now from the school."

"Yes please, someone already noticed me." I replied.

"Alright, he'll be there in fifteen minutes." Alice said.

"Thanks," I replied and we both hung up the phone. I went back inside and building and stopped before I could enter Bella's classroom. There, I saw her holding the frying pan of one of her students. She was flipping the seared vegetables that were in the pan without dropping a single one off.

"That's how its done Eric," she said handing the pan back to her student. "Don't be afraid to get close to the amber." she said as she looked around the room.

"Ms. Swan, does this taste okay?" asked one of her students. I watched Bella cautiously walked across the room. She grabbed a spoon and took something from the pot and tasted it.

"Its incredible Christina," she said and the girl beamed with pride and continued stirring the pot. Bella dropped the spoon in the sink. I couldn't help but think how beautiful Bella really is. The soft blush on her cheek and her incredible smile.

Bella then turned towards the door and walked up to me. "Want to come in?" she asked. I saw the students looked in our direction.

"Sure," I replied and followed her inside.

"Everyone, we have a taste tester, this is a good friend of mine, Edward." she said as she lead me towards her stool in front of class.

"Hello everyone," I said waving towards her students. I saw some awkward glances from her male students. As to the only female in her classroom, she ignored me. She was too focused to not mess up her food. "The winner will receive my famous chocolate chip cookie recipe." she announced.

"Yes!" I heard most of her student chant. That must be one of her secret recipes. Bella winked at me as she walked towards each of her students. "You have ten minutes to finish your dish." she announced.

Her students began to pick up their pace. I felt my cellphone vibrated and it was Jasper, oh shoot I forgot that he was picking me up. "Hello?" I answered in a whisper.

"Edward you coming?" Jasper asked with a light laugh on the other line.

"On the second though, I think I'll have Bella drop me home." I replied.

Jasper laughed and said, "Okay." We both hung up the phone and Bella walked up to me.

"Ready to taste some awesome delicacies?" she asked.

I nod my head and smiled, "bring it,"

Twenty minutes later, I was stuffed. Every single dish that was placed in front of me were delicious. I couldn't help but eat the entire thing. Bella had no choice but to give her recipe to everyone in class. She then dismissed her class and she gathered her things. "No more food?" I asked.

Bella laughed and shook her head, "You don't feel like your about to explode?"

"I do but those were delicious and you're a great teacher," I comment. Bella blushed that favorite blush of mine.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper as we both walked out of the room. I took the stack of papers from her and we silently got on her car.  


* * *

**review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!  
I am sorry for the late update. I have been super busy lately with school.  
Thank you very much for all the wonderful comments!

I hope everyone saw and enjoyed New Moon. I thought it was really good!

Well... here is chapter five, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Five

"Thank you for everything Bella," I said as she pulled into the driveway after an awkward silent drive towards Jasper and Alice's house.

"No problem Edward," she replied as I unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Do you want to come in? I bet Alice and Jasper would love to see you." I said. I didn't want this day to end. She's the most interesting and incredible person I have ever encountered. Believe me, I have met lots of people in my lifetime.

"Sure," she replied as she walked out of the driver's side. We both silently and awkwardly walk towards the front door, the door swung open revealing the extremely cheerful Alice.

"How was your day?" she asked opening the door for us to come in.

"It was great," Bella shyly replied. I followed behind her.

"How was your day Edward?" Alice asked.

"It was extremely… what's the word? Mouthwatering…" I said adding a laugh.

"Told you Alice had a great teacher," Jasper said with a laugh as he enters the room coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, Bella, guess what came in today?" Alice asked with a bright smile.

"What?" Bella asked showing a half smile.

"Your bridesmaid dress!" Alice squeaked.

"Alice," Bella whined. "I am not trying it on right now, am I?"

"Fine, but you're coming over tomorrow to try them on." Alice said sticking her tiny tongue towards Bella and grabbed a thick white binder off the coffee table. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the office." she said grabbing Jasper's hand.

"I guess, we will be in the office." Jasper said as he laughs. "If you guys want to use one of the cars, feel free to do so." Jasper said tossing me his keys as he walks up the stairs.

"Thanks," I said in a sigh as I tossed the keys on the coffee table. I saw Bella lightly tracing the top of Jasper's black grand piano. "You play?" I asked.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "Do you?" she asked.

I smiled and sat down on the small bench and began to fiddle with the keys. Bella sat down beside me, my heart began to dictate my fingers on which keys to play. I could feel the heat of Bella's body radiating against mine which indicates that she is sitting very close to me. I took in her freesia scent and saved it in my memory. I stopped and turned to her meeting her eyes. She look surprised. "Please continue," she said in a whisper as she clasped her hands together. I nod my head and continued the melody. "Your very talented Edward."

"I'm not that good," I replied as I turned to her showing her my silly grin that seems to raise her heartbeat. She blushed and looked down.

"So you act, you model, you play a musical instrument… what cant you do?" she asked in a nervous giggle.

"I cant sing," I said in a laugh. She shook her head and smiled as she closed her eyes probably taking in the melody.

As I continue pressing the keys to the fourth music that I have played for Bella. I remembered the last time I have played more than three songs in a row on my piano; it was last summer at my parent's home in Orange County. I had just bought Tanya's two hundred seventy-five thousand dollar engagement ring and I was extremely anxious to finally asked her to marry me. I guess that didn't work out well.

I suddenly felt Bella laid her head on my shoulder. I stopped and turned to her. She had fallen asleep. I couldn't blame her, the melody is very suiting and plus she only had about three hours of sleep last night. I gently picked her up and brought her upstairs. She needs her rest.

I gently laid her down on my bed and pulled the covers over her. I walked out the room and to Jasper and Alice's office. "Hey, I love the new songs." Alice said with a beaming smile as she looked up from behind her pink laptop. Jasper was lying on the couch reading a magazine.

"Thanks but Bella fell asleep so it must be that boring," I joked.

"It was beautiful Edward, Jas and I enjoyed it." Alice said getting up from her chair. "So where did you lay Bella?"

"In my room, I'll just crash on the couch I have to get up early anyway. I have to leave around one thirty. My flight leaves for three." I said looking through their novel collections.

"Nonsense Edward, we have lots of guest room. Jasper and I would drop you off at the airport." Alice said as she exit's the room. Once Alice had left, Jasper sat up on the couch.

"So tell me something, do you like Bella?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Mr. Edward Cullen does not compose new composition unless he's been inspired nor let just anyone listen to him play. Of course, I am your best friend and you always force me to listen." Jasper said as he threw the magazine along with the pile that was on the bottom on the book shelf.

"She fascinates me. Something about her that brings someone different out of me. It makes me want to experience different things." I replied as I get up.

"I think Edward Cullen just met someone he might like." Jasper said getting up and patting my back. I laughed and we both walked out of the office.

"Maybe, who knows." I laughed.

"So does this mean you will be visiting Forks more frequently?" he asked.

"I'm not sure how soon but I cant say I wont be coming back." I laughed.

"Fair enough," Jasper laughed and we both went downstairs.

Jasper and I played a couple of rounds of chess, I have won all except once when Alice decided to intervene and made the move for him. I looked up at the clock on the wall and it was twenty minutes past seven. "Edward, why don't you wake Bella up for dinner?" Alice said giving me a wink.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the game, "I guess game over." I told Jasper who nod his head. I walked upstairs and into my room. There, the peaceful Bella continue her slumber. I slowly walked towards her head and whispered in her ear, "time to get up sleepy head."

I guess in romance movie, it always works but in real life, Bella quickly lift her left arm and it smacked my face. "Ouch," I groaned.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." she said quickly sitting up and cupping my face between her hands. "I am so sorry Edward. Is it bleeding?" she asked in a concerned tone of a voice.

This week I can not afford any accidents, not even a scratch. I have photo shoots and television appearances, "Hope not," I said slowly letting go of my nose. She lightly touched it and her warm touch sent chills down my spine. Wow her affect on me is really overwhelming.

"Does this hurt?" she asked.

"No," I said shaking my head. "It's fine Bella." I said getting up.

"I am sorry Edward but you shouldn't have scared me like that." she said getting up and following me.

"I know, my apologies," I replied and giving her an assuring smile. My nose doesn't hurt as much nor bleeding so that's fine. Now I know not to be so close to her when I wake her up again.

Again?

Am I planning into waking her up again someday? I am losing it. I must have it bad for her.

"Are you alright Edward?" Jasper asked as I walked in pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Splendid," I replied.

I saw Bella filling a ziplock bag with ice from the ice dispenser, "Here," she said handing it to me.

"Thank you," I replied and placed it on the bridge of my nose. Ahh… that feels so good.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"I hit Edward on the nose by accident." Bella said in a whisper.

"What?" Jasper asked falling off the bar stool. "How did you manage to do that one Bells?" Jasper asked with a booming laugh that reminds me of Emmett's.

"I was sleeping and I guess I was startled when he tried to wake me up." Bella said biting her lower lip.

"It's alright Bella, I told you its not your fault." I said hoping that they would try to drop the subject.

"Oh my Edward, will you be alright for you photo shoot tomorrow?" asked Alice as she examine my nose.

"I'll be fine Alice, plus there's nothing a make up cant fix." I replied flashing the nervous Bella a dashing smile.

"Remember dude, however you look like tomorrow will be seen by millions of people." Jasper said helping Alice place the food on the table.

I looked over to Bella who looked like she was about to cry. "There's always photoshop," I replied with a light laugh. "Seriously Bella, everything will be alright." I said towards her.

"I felt so bad, I'll make it up to you, I promise." she said.

"If you give me a tour of Forks next time I come and visit, will you stop apologizing and call it even?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"You're serious? I might have broken your nose and your career might be over." she replied.

"Bella, it was an accident." I said rolling my eyes. "Plus this," I said pointing towards my nose. "if its broken will have no affect on my career."

"Alright," she said as she helped Alice set up the table.

After dinner, Alice had convinced Bella to spend the night because it began to rain and it was dangerous for her to drive home. At nine, I called it a night, I have to be awake by one and get ready to leave for the airport. After doing my nightly routine, I took my t-shirt off and into my boxers. I slipped inside the comfy covers of the bed and closed my eyes. I turned to my side and there, Bella's scent hit me. It smelled so good and so overpowering. The scent of her shampoo, freesia. I smiled and enjoying her aroma circulating around my body. I'm going to sleep well tonight.

I was woken up by the constant buzzing of my cellphone that laid on the night stand. I groaned and reached for it.

Bloody alarm.

I took a deep breath hoping for Bella's scent and thankfully it was there. I got it bad for this girl at a short amount of time. I sighed and got up to get ready for the airport.

I took a quick shower and slipped on one of the clothes that Alice had designed. It will give her more publicity. Its one of the things I can do for her and Jasper after taking me in for these last three days. Maybe I can invite them to come with me to my London premier and maybe I can suggest if they can bring Bella along. Well… she has her cooking class and she cant leave for long. Oh my New York Premier tomorrow night! I bet Alice can get clothes together. After all tomorrow is Friday and I bet she can play hookey for one day. After slipping my shoes on, I went downstairs, as I walked down the stairs, a wonderful aroma filled my nose. Hmn… so mouth watering. I quickly went to the kitchen and there, I saw Bella bending over the oven. I couldn't help but check her backside.

"Looks good," I said and she quickly turned around and blushed.

"Hey," she said and went towards the chopping board and began to chop green onions.

"Did you even sleep?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled, "I couldn't sleep." she replied.

"And you decided to cook?" I laughed. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Men and their stomachs," she said shaking her head.

"I bet you have lots of men wanting to be with you. After all, the best way to lure a man is through their stomach. In your case, all they need is to take a whiff of your cooking and they're hypnotized." I teased.

She shook her head as she began to crack some eggs. "Not really,"

"What do you mean? Your beautiful and talented. Guys must be blind around here to not see that." I cant believe that just came out of my mouth.

I saw her blush grew even redder, "The last guy that I have dated, it didn't turn out well. Sure I love cooking for him and I enjoyed having him as my taste tester. Sure I loved him and cared about him. We just didn't work out."

"What happened?" I asked sitting on the barstool and watched her cook. I didn't want to mess anything up.

Bella sighed and began to beat the eggs. "We enjoyed each other's company but he's just… I don't know, something was missing between he and I. I guess our love for each other is more friendship than anything else. We still hang out and are still friends. He would still come over and would be my taste tester."

I smiled and let out a light laugh.

"Goodmorning everyone," says a perky Alice who was walking in the room with the sleepy Jasper trailing behind her. "Hmn… something smells wonderful Bella." she said peeking in the oven.

"Alice don't peek," Bella said closing the oven.

"Hey Jas, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. Jasper nod his head and then followed me into the living room.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" I asked.

"Anything for my best friend," Jasper replied.

A few minutes later, everyone went to the airport to drop me off. After checking in with the overly friendly receptionist, I walked back to where Alice, Jasper, and Bella were. "Well Edward we will see you very soon," Alice said giving me a hug.

"Soon," I said letting her go.

"Goodluck bro," Jasper said shaking my hand. "Call us when you get to Dallas."

"I will," I replied. I then turned to Bella who blushed. "Thanks for the cooking lessons Bella. I bet I'll surprise everyone with my new skills." I said giving her a hug. I could feel her heart beating and I didn't want to let her go but I know I have to. I took in her scent once last time and let her go.

"It's no problem Edward," she said as she hesitate to let my waist go.

"I'll see you soon," I said and gave her a smile. She bit her lower lip and looked down. I waved to everyone and walked inside the gate. I will see Bella soon, sooner than she thinks.

* * *

review please =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!  
Thank you so much for all the awesome comments! I appreciate it a lot!  
Well... here is chapter 6, enjoy!  
xoxo  
The next chapter I will co-write with my bff Camille!

* * *

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter Six

_Edward's Point of View..._

As I sat by the gate across the woman who was reading Vanity Fair magazine, great, I am on the cover. I saw the woman glanced at me; I gave her a smile and placed the hood of my sweater on.

Story of my life.

I got up and went to the concession stand. I swiftly passed by the magazine racks when I saw my pictures were literally plastered all over the covers of every single magazine. Mainly because of the story of mine and Tanya's break up. 'Tanya left Edward for James', 'Edward breaks up with Tanya and Tanya fell in the arms of James', 'Edward's premier disaster', 'Edward's so not Everlasting Love' and more magazine headlines. I shook my head and grabbed a bottle of French Vanilla Starbucks Coffee and a bag of peanut filled M&Ms. I placed my purchase in front of the cashier and she looked at me. I handed her a five dollar bill and told her to keep the change. I then went back towards the gate just in time for boarding.

"Boarding all first class passengers, all first class passenger to flight 4978 to Dallas, Texas." says the announcement. I took my boarding pass out and handed it to the receptionist she glanced at my ticket and gasped. "Welcome aboard Mr. Cullen. Have a wonderful flight." She said. I flashed her a smiled and she blushed.

"Thank you," I said and walked inside.

The flight was peaceful except for the overly friendly young flight attendant. There were only three costumer sat in first class. The rest on coach. As I exit the gate, there, I was greeted by Emmett. "How was your flight Edward?" he asked as he walked beside me as we head to our next flight.

"Same ole same ole," I replied as I take my hood off.

"Here," he said handing me a New York Yankees baseball cap.

"Thanks," I said placing it on. "How's my house?"

"Still in one piece, Tanya wanted to come and pick up her belongings but you know Demetri wont let her in." Emmett said with a chuckle when he mentioned my butler Demetri's name. That's true, no one can get pass Demetri unless I say so. He would make a good body guard if he's a little bigger.

"Good," I laughed. "I need to be there when she does that. You know she had her eye on that golden vase that belonged to my real parents."

"I know dude," Emmett said with a booming laugh. "Thank God you didn't give her a spare key."

"That's what Demetri is for, there's no excuse into not getting inside the house." I replied. Emmett and I made it to our gate. There, I saw a couple of teenage girls starring at us, whispering and had smiles plastered all over their faces. I sighed as he and I took a seat near the gate.

"Mr.. Mr… Cullen?" asked an excited short, slim dark browned hair girl who was holding a pen and a seventeen magazine.

"Yes?" I politely asked.

"Can I have your autograph." she shakily asked. I gave her one of my smiles and she blushed like a tomato.

"Sure," I said taking her magazine and the pen. "To who shall I make this to?"

"Ka-Katherine…" she squeaked.

"There you go Katherine," I said after writing her name and my messy signature. I looked up and saw the rest of her friends had joined her in a line. I guess this will turn out into an autograph session.

"Can I please take a picture with you?" she nervously asked.

"Sure," I said and stood up.

I spent about twenty minutes signing autographs and taking pictures. I saw some of them video taping my every move. Emmett stood close beside me telling the teenage girls to step back and come one by one so that I can have some breathing room. I signed every single magazines and taken pictures with each of the fan, with a couple of minutes to spare until our flight was called. I am not complaining it's the least thing I can do. Without their support, I wouldn't have this job. It's the paparazzi and tabloids that I hate. Fans… I'm fine with that.

During the flight to New York, no one bothered me except for the woman sitting in first class who asked for my autograph for her to give to her granddaughter and a picture with her to prove that the autograph was authentic. I highly doubt it's for her granddaughter because she starred at the autograph picture and the picture from her digital camera the rest of the flight.

After arriving in New York, Emmett and I went to pick up the luggage that he had brought for me and his luggage in the baggage claim. We then walked outside and was greeted by dozens of paparazzi. I placed my sunglasses on and walked through the isle that Emmett had made for me and into the black SUV that was picking me up. All I could hear were paparazzi asking where I have been, how am I dealing with the break up with Tanya, and so much more. I did not reply and tried my best to block them out and got on the car.

The drive to Vogue building took a little more than half an hour. There weren't much traffic, thank goodness. As I checked in the lobby, the receptionist gasped when she saw me. I bet she had seen so many celebrities in and out of this building but her reaction tells me other wise. She must be new. Then again, I recalled seeing her here six months ago. She directed Emmett and I to go to the twelfth floor where the shoot will begin.

After getting off the elevator, I was greeted by the wardrobe designer, Cynthia. She introduced me to her staff whose names wouldn't matter because I wouldn't see them after today. I was attacked by the make up and hair stylist and then to the fitting with Cynthia. I had a grey Armani suit on with a black tie. I got to admit, I look amazing in suits. The scene was a library. This is so easy, just stand there, show a half smile that made me millions and pretend to have been caught reading. After two hours of photos and wardrobe changes, I sat down next to the Editor of the magazine, Anna Wintour. Normally, they would just send in one of the writers but she insisted on interviewing me herself.

I was very thankful to her that she did not interrogate me about my personal life. Just about my fashion. She asked who designed the outfit I am currently wearing, of course I replied, "a really good friend of mine, Alice Brandon. She has a fashion line called Pixinized." she laughed and nod her head. I hope she'll write that in there. After half an hour of interview… we posed together for one more photograph and then I was released. I was thankful for their company rules for workers to not ask for guest's pictures or autograph except for the person doing the interview.

Emmett and I then hopped inside the rental and to our next destination, Seventeen magazine.

After a long day of make up, changing wardrobes, and interviews I was tired. I was thankful to be in the hotel. Emmett and I stayed at the presidential suite in the Trump Tower. I should send my agent a big thank you fruit basket when I get home. Its much needed. I soaked inside my humongous bath tub and then went to sleep in a wonderful fluffy bed. Emmett on the other hand enjoyed playing the complimentary video games in the living room and watched movies all night until the next morning when I found him lying across the sofa. I guess he didn't make it to his room last night. Emmett is such a great body guard. He's not just a body guard to me but also a best friend. I should set him up with someone. He deserves someone great in his life. After ordering room service, I called Jasper and we chatted about the plan that I have for him.

Two hours later, Emmett and I were inside one of the dressing room of The Regis and Kelly Show. I patiently waited until it was my turn to be interviewed. I glanced up at the clock and it was 10:35 and a light knock sounded on the door. Emmett quickly opened it and I got up knowing that it must be the stage manager wanting me to get ready for my appearance. I'm thankful that Emmett never complained about sometimes having two jobs, as my body guard and my assistant. My assistant is back in L.A. settling with the press about mine and Tanya's break up.

After the Regis and Kelly show. Emmett and I were on our way to The Ellen Degeneres Show. "They're going to play a game about you. Three fans will try to answer as much question as they can about you and the winner will win two passes to the premier tonight which you will pose for a picture with." Emmett said.

"Great," I said as I placed my sunglasses on. "lets get this show on the road."

An hour later, after a change of wardrobe and a touch of make up, I was guided towards the stage. Ellen is one of my favorite host, she always comes up with the silliest games. I have attended a couple of charity events with her. I always invite her to my parties and she never missed a single one of them. She had invited me to her parties as well and I never missed them in return. "Here's a very good friend of mine and one of my favorite guest, the hot, the sexy Edward Cullen." I walked out of my hiding spot and walked on the stage and waved towards the audience as I walk up to Ellen. I extended my arms towards her and gave her a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. Her audience continued to cheer.

Ellen and I laughed and sat down on our chairs. "How are you?" she asked. The crowd continued to cheer.

"Shhh…" I hushed with a light laugh. The crowd grew even wilder.

Ellen laughed beside me and began to shake her head. "Wow, I wish the crowd could be like this every show." she said in a loud enough voice for me to hear her. The crowd began to tone down a little and Ellen began her interview. "It's great to see you again Edward. I am glad you're here in New York while my show is here visiting for the week."

"I'm glad to be here," I politely replied.

"It's been what? Three months since I last saw you?" Ellen asked crossing her legs, I gently brushed my hair back with my fingers.

"More like a few days ago when you and Portia were in my L.A. premier." I replied in a chuckle.

"Oh I thought I wasn't allowed to mention that premier." Ellen said sounding serious, the crowd let out a chorus of 'awws'

"It's perfectly fine," I replied showing a smile of assurance. "One door closes and another one opens." I added.

"Good for you Edward," she said placing a hand on my shoulder. She then pointed on the camera and said, "We will be right back to play a game with out new bachelor." the producer called cut and the crowd cheered. "So honestly," Ellen said barely in a whisper. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said patting her hand.

After the show, Emmett and I went to a couple of radio station and then back to the hotel by six. Emmett and I ordered room service because we wont have time to dine at the restaurant because the premier will start in three hours. My assistant, Jane, arrived at seven-thirty along with my mom, Esme and my dad, Carlisle. The two had missed my L.A. premier because dad was at a convention and mom didn't want to go without him. The two had reserved a room across from mine.

"Edward, go take a shower and change into your tux," Jane instructed. She might be smaller than Alice but this little girl is lethal, that's why I hired her. No reporters nor paparazzi can cross her. "Emmett, drag your butt out of the couch and into your suit!"

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett said as he quickly get up from the couch and saluted Jane. Jane rolled her eyes and sat down on the dinning table and began to fiddle with her day planner.

"I am still surprised how the two of you managed to get through the day without me." Jane said in a sigh as I walk towards my bedroom to take a shower in the main bathroom. There, on my bed, my tux was laid out along with my socks, underwear, and my shoes that was placed on the floor. I grabbed a towel and took a warm shower.

Two hours later, I was impatiently sitting on one of the dinning room's chair while a make up artist placed a light touch of make up on my face. This is the part of the job that I hate the most, make up, YUCK! But, when it comes to this life, perfection is a must.

Thankfully my nose wasn't broken from when I woke Bella up.

BELLA…

Her beautiful mahogany hair swaying whenever a soft wind blows it. Her strawberry and freesia scent. Her beautiful laugh… her beautiful smile… and the way her cheeks slowly creeps into a beautiful light blush.

"Alright, I will make a run down of what's up for tonight." Jane said snapping me out of my sweet day dream of Bella.

Emmett, who was leaning against the door, groaned.

"I have placed extra security once Edward exit's the limo. Emmett," Jane said turning to him. "Never ever leave his side even during interviews!"

"Okie doke." Emmett said showing two thumbs up. I stifle a giggle as Jane glares at him.

"Now Edward, I heard that you have three other visitor joining us?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, I couldn't help but smile about the angel joining me tonight.

"I must warn you Edward, I do hope this isn't a new female love because the press will definitely have a field day once you begin dating." Jane warned. I nod my head knowing that I don't want to bring this hectic life on anyone, especially Bella who loves her private life and enjoys cooking and making everyone around her happy.

I glanced up at the clock and it was 8:45pm.

"Alright, lets get a move on." Jane said clapping her hands twice. Emmett stood up with a serious look on his face. He's getting into his body guard mood. I patted my jacket and felt my wallet inside and headed for the door. "I got the room key, cell phone, day planner, ID…" Jane said as she goes through her list as she trails behind me. We got on the elevator into the underground parking lot. It was too risky for me to walk out the front door of the hotel because there were fans and paparazzis staking out the place. I walked in first inside the black stretch limo followed by Jane and then Emmett who sat beside me. "You're parents just checked in and so did your friends."

I felt my heart beat faster when I finally realized that Bella was here, here in New York. She had no idea what effect she had towards me. She thinks of me as a friend rather than anything else. I accept that but I will try my best to win her heart but if she wish to not get involve in this life, I will just have to let her go and hope that she will remain friends with me.

I looked out the window and saw a mass of paparazzi behind a metal gate and fans across from them. The movie premier looked more like an awards ceremony rather than a small movie premier. I have never seen anything like it. None of my movie premier came close to how much fans showed up to this one and the large amount of paparazzi as well.

"Jane?" I asked still starring out the window.

"It's because of the breakup Edward. The press is very curious about your next move and your fans… well… since your once again single, they're in hopes to become the next eye candy for you." Jane said with a light laugh. Emmett let out a quick booming laugh and went back to his serious self. He's so strange sometimes.

"Well… let's get this over with," I said in a sigh as the limo's door opened. Emmett walked out first. As I walked out, I was swarm with more than twenty security guards. Flashes left and right continued to flash. I kept a smile going and looked around hoping to get a glimpse of Bella but there were too many people.

"Meet the fans first," Jane said and lead the way towards a group of screaming girls behind a metal barricade.

_Bella's Point of View… _(First different point of view!)  
It's been a few hours since Alice, Jasper, and I dropped Edward in the airport. I walked inside my house and couldn't help but feel emptiness around me. Not just because the house is empty, its just…

No Bella, this is silly. You cant possibly be creating feelings for Edward. You barely know him. He probably had forgotten about meeting you by now. Why would he remember you? He's in New York surrounded by celebrities.

I quickly snapped out of my senses when I heard my phone rang, I quickly pulled it out of my jean pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Yes Alice?" I answered.

"Bella, guess what?" an overly excited Alice screamed on the other line.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Jasper and I have been invited to a party in New York this weekend. We had an extra ticket and we want to take you. I have already contacted the college's Dean and he gave you a permission. I told him that you need to have a little fun and he agreed. He said for you to stay safe and have a blast!"

"Alice," I groaned. "How could you decide on something without telling me first. What if I had something planned this weekend?"

"Well do you?" Alice asked.

"Well no but-"

"Bella…" she whined. "You have to go. Please… for me? I promise you'll have a great time." she said.

I sighed and gave in. There's no point on arguing against Alice because she always get it her way.  


* * *

**review please...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone!  
This chapter was co-written and _mostly _written by my awesome bff, Camille! I LOVE YOU GIRLY!!!  
Anyway hope you guys enjoy it!!!

-Tati-  


* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight...**  


* * *

Chapter Seven

_Bella's Point of view…_

Friday…

I groaned when I heard my annoying alarm clock protest. I sluggishly slapped the snooze button hoping it would give me at least fifteen more minutes and boy was I wrong.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" I heard an overly excited Alice squeaked.

My eyes snapped open wondering how she got in my house. "How the hell did you get in here?" I asked.

She smiled and replied, "Your dad did." I groaned and reminding myself to give Charlie a piece of my mind.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Alice squeaked as she shakes my bed. For a small girl she sure is strong.

I groaned once again and sat up. "Great your up!" she said in a giggle.

"Oh I wonder why I am up," I said rolling my eyes.

She showed me a beaming smile and began to walk towards my closet. "I have your clothes ready in the bathroom so get your cute little butt in there now because we're leaving in an hour. Jasper is already downstairs making breakfast with your dad."

"My dad's cooking?" I asked standing up.

"Of course no!" Alice snorted. "Jazzy is." she replied and opened my suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking your clothes out of this bag because I have one packed for you already." she said as she takes my clothes out of the bag and placing them back in my closet.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I protest.

"They're out of style Bella, plus, your designer friend here gathered some outfits for you." Alice excitedly said clasping her hand together.

"Alice I cant accept them," I said looking down on my feet.

"Take it as a present from an admirer." she mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Say what, Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'll be right back." she said and ran out of the room probably away from me before I start asking any further questions. I suppressed her sentence and walked towards the bathroom.

There, I saw a pair of white long sleeve shawl looking collared shirt. It looks cute and expensive. I frowned when I saw RL on the side, Ralf Lauren, behind the shirt was a neatly pressed pair of blue skinny jeans. I glanced beside the sink was a pair of dark pink underwear and a white bra. Wow Alice really thought of everything. I wonder what kind of party we're going to. I never bothered to ask because she said she had all the outfits taken care of that I would have a great time.

After I have gotten dressed, I walked back inside my room and began to comb my hair, Alice was already standing in front of my vanity mirror with a curling iron in hand. "Is that really necessary Alice?" I asked.

"Bella!" she sternly said. I flinched. I might be a few inches taller than her and I had faced a lot of food critiques but boy… I am afraid of Alice Brandon right now. "Haven't you realized that I am a fashion designer? What would the public say if they saw my best friend walking beside me with a disarray hair?" she asked.

"Fine but let me assure you, this weekend will be the only weekend you could ever tell me what to wear and how to do my hair and make up." I replied. She showed me a beaming smile and I sat down on the chair in front of the mirror sighing as Alice quickly curled my hair.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice sure worked fast, Alice was done with my hair and make up. I checked myself in the mirror and gasped at the reflection before me. Wow… I looked good. I turned around and frowned when I saw Alice holding a pair "death traps" "I'm not wearing that Alice," I whined.

"Come on Bella…" she begged.

"Alice, I have let you curled my hair, put make up on my face, picked up my clothes including my undergarments. But I am not, and I repeat, am NOT going to wear those especially during the trip." I sternly replied crossing my arms across my chest glaring at the pair of black heels in her hands.

"Fine," Alice sighed and handed me a pair of khaki UGGS and khaki peacoat.

"Thank you," I said slipping my feet inside the soft and safe UGGS.

"Now, breakfast!" Alice said as she twirled as she leads the way into the dining room.

After breakfast, Alice, Jasper, and I went to the airport. Jasper parked the car in 'Park n Fly' parking lot and we rode the shuttle to the airport. After checking in, I glanced at my tickets and they were first class. "Alice, I could have comfortably rode coach. These are so expensive." I said frowning.

"I didn't pay for these, they came with the ticket for the party." Alice said looking at Jasper who was waiting for our luggage to be x-rayed.

"Wow, this must be some party." I replied getting a bit nervous.

"Yeap, the party of the year!" she squeaked clasping her hands together jumping up and down like she had just drank a bunch of energy drinks.

"What kind of party is it anyway?" I asked.

"It's where designers showcase their new designs and stuff." she said examining her perfectly manicured nails.

"Oh," just great, I will be stuck in a room with a bunch of people talking about shopping and clothes.

Ten hours later, we arrived in New York. Jasper, Alice, and I went to the baggage claim to retrieve our luggages. After retrieving our luggages, a black SUV came to pick us up and brought us to our hotel room in the Trump International Hotel. It looks amazing. Alice squeaked and Jasper went ahead of us to check in. Alice and I waited along with the Bellboy near the elevator to bring us to our rooms. Jasper returned and handed the bellboy a key card. He had lead us into a narrow hallway away from the elevators that we were standing by. I was confused, why was he leading us something different? There at the end of the hall, I saw a single elevator door. He quickly scanned the room card that Jasper had handed him and the elevator doors quickly opened.

Wow that was so cool! You didn't even have to strain your finger from pushing a simple little button! Oh gosh I feel like a hillbilly who just walked in the city for the very first time. I tried to compose my excitement during the elevator ride. It wasn't even for ten seconds, the elevator came to a halt. The Bellboy held the door open for us and as I stepped out, we were greeted by the living room.

Whoa! Cool!

I turned to Alice and Jasper who was also taken by the room.

"Welcome to the presidential suit." the Bellboy announced as he unload our luggages.

"Presidential suit?" I asked disbelief. I turned to Alice who had a wide grin on her face.

I looked over at the bedroom doors and read my name written in an elegant script. I guess everyone has room assignment. Beside my room was an unmarked door. Across the living room were two other bedroom, one with Alice and Jasper's name and the other, unmarked as well.

"Who are the other rooms for?" I asked Alice.

"I have some friends joining us." she simply replied as she grabs a bottle of champagne from the fridge. I saw Jasper tipped the bellboy as he escorts him out of the room.

"Your friends?" I asked. I don't know any of Alice's friends besides Edward.

I felt my heart picked up its pace just thinking of his name. This is silly Bella, Edward might be here in New York but has business to attend to not a party or would have time to party. Anyway, he wont even remember me after he left the other night.

"Yeap," Alice said while popping the 'P' as she skips into her room. "Oh by the way, we're leaving in ten minutes to get pampered." she said in a giggle.

I groaned thinking about going to a salon getting all "dolled up". I slipped inside my room and saw a king size bed with brown comforter that had gold sequin. I walked towards the window and saw the most beautiful view of New York harbor. Its breath taking. Maybe I can convince Alice to take me to the statue of liberty before we leave.

"Ready?" I heard Alice peeked her tiny head in the room with a silly grin on her face.

"Alice its not even ten minutes yet…" I whined.

"In fifteen seconds it'll be," she said glancing at her cellphone. "Fourteen… thirteen… twelve… eleven…" she said.

I groaned and grabbed my purse. "Let's go." I gave in walking out of the door.

After four hours of getting waxed, polished, and hair styled. I glanced over to a sleeping form of Jasper. He was asleep with Woman's Magazine at hand across the leather sofa of an extremely exquisite salon and spa.

"We're getting ready in that room Bella," Alice said pointing at one of the unmarked rooms.

"We are?" I asked, confused.

"Yeap, our dresses are in there." she said as she leads me inside the room surrounded by mirrors. I saw my own reflection and I was shocked at the beautiful figure in front of me. My hair was tied on a low ponytail with the ends in soft and yet natural looking curls. I had a small strand of hair in soft curls beside my face. My eyeshadow was dark blue with black smoky tint just at the ends of my eyelid. The soft rosey lipstick gave my lips a more plump look. I loved it.

"Here's your dress Bells," Alice said snapping me out of my trance as she hands me a short blue dress. "Here are your undergarments and I'll be back after your done changing." she said handing me a set of lacey undergarments. Alice danced out of the room and I placed the handle of the dress on the hook behind the door and began to slipped off my clothes. I changed into a black lacy underwear and a black lacey strapless bra. I took the dress out of its hanger and saw the tag that says 'pixynized' I couldn't help but laughed because this was Alice's line. I carefully slipped the dress on and zipped the zipper on the back without any problem and looked in the mirror.

"Wow…" I said in a whisper as I examined myself. The dress was blue and strapless with a silver sequin around the edges of the top and two to indicate the pockets. The dress came about ten inches above my knee. A soft knock sounded and I quickly turned towards the door.

"Are you finish yet Bella?" Alice called from the other side.

"Yeah," I replied. The door swung open and Alice walked in with a green fabric at hand and two boxes.

"Wow, you looked awesome!" she squeaked.

"Thanks, your designs are amazing." I replied once again glancing at myself in the mirror.

"Anytime," Alice laughed and handed me one of the boxes she was holding. "Put these on." she instructed.

I opened the box and it was a pair of silver peep toe high heel shoes. I sighed and I know if I wear flats, the dress wont look as great as it already is. I took the shoes out of its box and slipped it on.

"Ooohhh you look hot!" Alice squeaked. I glanced towards her and she was already changed into the green fabric that was holding.

"How did you change so fast?" I asked. I didn't hear or see her change.

"It's a little something I learned doing runways." she said in a giggle. "Now, lets go meet Jasper before we're late." she squeaked as she pulled me towards the door after handing me a silver clutch bag.

There, outside, Jasper was waiting wearing a black suit with a green long sleeve shirt underneath that matches Alice's dress color. Jasper's curly blonde hair was perfectly tamed. His smile grew wider when he saw Alice. Alice in response, twirled her way towards Jasper and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The three of us made our way out of the salon after Alice instructed to where to send our belongings. There, a black Licoln sedan was waiting for us with a man wearing a black suit and a black paperboy hat holding the door open. "Goodevening," he said with a warm smile.

"Goodevening," I said as I step inside before Jasper and Alice. Alice stepped inside after me and then Jasper. After we were settled the driver appeared on his seat and started the car. I guess he was already instructed to where to go because he never converse with us, he just continue to drive until I saw a building with hundreds of people outside.

Where are we?

I thought the party would not be this publicized.

I saw a line of paparazzi and screaming girls and some guys opposite side of them. It looks like an awards ceremony. "Alice?" I asked in a panic as our car came into a halt.

I turned to Alice who too wore the same expression on her face as mine. "Wow, he really outdone himself this time." Alice said in a whisper.

"Alice, what is this party were going to exactly?" I asked looking around. Then as the car began to move once again, I saw a poster with Edward's face on it and on top of it, it reads, 'I love Edward Cullen'

"Edward's movie premier." Alice replied in barely a whisper.

I gulped.

Edward was indeed a hot shot Hollywood actor. This is what I get for hating reading magazines and gossip blogs. Maybe if I read them sometimes instead of staying in the kitchen and coming up with new recipes, I might not feel so naive like I do right now.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because he asked for you to come." Alice replied.

I felt my heart picked up its pace. Edward wanted me to come all the way to New York to be at his movie premier? Why me? I am a girl from an unknown town… A cooking interstater and the chief's daughter whose wife left him to marry a minor league baseball player.

I didn't notice that Jasper had stepped out of the car, so did Alice. I quickly gathered myself as I exit the car. The mass of paparazzi began to snap at our pictures hoping someone important was inside. I heard a couple of them groaned saying no one important was inside except for the fashion designer, Alice Brandon. Alice had posed for a few shots and then we made our way down the carpet where I felt my eyes being blinded with hundreds of lights and flashes around us. I saw celebrities that I have seen in magazines, singers that I have listened to their musics. I felt like running up to them to ask them for their autographs or to take a picture of them but I tried to keep it cool until, "Holly cow it's Brad Pitt!" I exclaimed.

"I know, hot huh?" Alice squeaked beside me. Jasper, who was standing behind us, chuckled.

Oh gosh, I think I'm going to pass out.

Then, that's when I heard it, the loudest cheers I have ever heard. I saw the paparazzi began to furiously snapped their cameras while dozens of securities ran towards the car.

Huh, maybe it's the president. I wouldn't be surprise if he'll be here tonight.

I snapped out of that assumption when I heard the screams from the girls more clearly, "Edward!" they shrieked. Alice grabbed my hand as we made our way through the crowd to get a better look. There, I saw Edward… like a masterpiece that was created by the Gods for everyone to ogle on. Including myself…

I watched him step out of the limo being guided by a tall massive guy and the swarm of dozens of securities. He didn't seem like the Edward that I have met in Forks. His smile wasn't in the right place. He looked uncomfortable and yet so incredible. He was surrounded by body guards and the Edward that I have met was carefree. I wanted so badly to ran up to him to give him a hug but I know I couldn't, not because of the paparazzi, not because of his security, not because of his fans, because of a short petite blonde hair girl who stepped out after him.

I saw Edward looked in my direction and flashed me his crocked silly… heart melting smile. I suppressed a smile as Alice tightened her grip on my hand. The blonde then grabbed his arm and guided him towards his fans.  


* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone!  
Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter! Thank you for all the overwhelming amount of you that added this fan fic to your story alert and favorites! 52 people added it on their alerts and 55 on favorites!

I was so excited that I bothered Camille to help me with this chapter eventhough she has the flu... and she happily helped me and placed her story aside. I LOVE YOU GIRL!  
Well... here's chapter 8, ENJOY!  


* * *

Chapter Eight

_Edward's Point of view…_

As Jane grabbed my arm to guide me towards the fans. I shrugged her arm off to give me a second to look for Bella. I scanned the perimeter, finally, outside the barricade near the entrance way to the red carpet. I saw her… Looking as stunning as ever. She looked confused and uncomfortable. I don't blame her, I hate these things anyway. I much as I love making movies, movie premiers and awards ceremony are something I hate.

I couldn't help myself but smile and to take in how incredible she looked. I wanted to run up to her and to scoop her in my arms and hold her there for all eternity.

But, I couldn't do that.

Jane once again grabbed my arm and guided me towards the screaming fans who were literally just like the paparazzi trying to breach the barricades. I couldn't help myself but run my fingers through my hair. I felt Jane swat my hand and I let it drop. She then handed me a black marker and I began to sign autographs while others were trying to pull me close to them to take a quick photo up. I kept a smile the entire time until I made it to the red carpet where I would face the reporters. "E! is up first Edward. They'll most likely try to ask about your private life." Jane said as she guided me in front of Ryan Seacrest who was standing inside the barricade instead of behind it.

"Hello Edward, its nice to see you." he greeted. I smiled and nod my head as I shook his hand.

"Thanks, its great to see you too." I replied with a light chuckle trying to hide my fright of interviews.

"So tell us a little something about the movie," he asked.

I subconsciously ran my fingers through my already messy hair and saw Jane glaring at me. "Everlasting Love is a story of a high school sweetheart who went their separate ways when they decide to go to different colleges. Five years later and both had graduated college and have a career, Zack, my character… was getting married to his college sweetheart, Janine, whose portrayed by Ellen Page. During Janine's family reunion week, two months before the wedding. Zack met Janine's cousin who happens to be his high school sweetheart, Sophia, portrayed by Shailene Woodley. During that week, old flames began to resurface and Zack was torn to make a decision."

"Sounds like an amazing love story… speaking of love story," Ryan said. Oh great, here we go… "Is there someone new in your life since Tanya?"

I let out a fake laugh and shook my head, "I'd rather focus on my career right now before I find my everlasting love." I said as I turned to Jane who pointed at her watch indicating to end the interview.

"Well… that's all we have and it's a pleasure talking to you Edward and enjoy your night." Ryan said shaking my hand again.

"You too," I replied as Jane guided me towards the next reporter while Emmett stayed close behind me.

After two hours of interviews and photo ups with my cast members, I finally made it inside the theater where Emmett had escorted me to my seat. While I made my way to it, people stopped me to shake my hand and to take a quick photo up. I gladly posed and smiled. As I took a few steps up the stairs of the private balcony, there, I saw Bella with her back away from me, sitting beside Alice whispering to each other.

"Big turn out dude," Jasper said appearing beside me with a glass of wine at hand. I smiled and shook my head.

"More than I ever expected. I said and saw Bella who quickly turned her head. I saw a beautiful blush appearing on her cheeks as she gets up. Alice got up as well and gave me a hug.

"Edward, thank you so much for the invite." she said in a giggle.

"Anytime Alice." I replied as she kiss my cheek. She moved aside leaving Bella and I to face each other.

"Hey there Mr. Big Shot Hollywood Actor." she said in a giggle.

"Hey," I replied as I gave her an awkward hug. I took a deep breath and was hit by her sweet and wonderful strawberry scent.

"Thank you for inviting me to come along." she said looking down on her feel.

I ran my fingers through my hair probably for the millionth time today.

"Edward," Jane groaned. "What have I told you about running those hands through your hair? You'll look like a mess later for the after party!"

"Sorry," I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my neck. I looked at Bella who glanced at Jane and looked down on her shoes. "Jane this is Bella, Bella this is my assistant Jane." I introduced. I heard Bella gasped as her head snapped up.

What was that about?

"It's nice meeting you Bella. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Jane said as the two of them shook hands.

"Tha-thanks," Bella replied.

"Oh Edward, this is amazing!" I heard my mother screamed as she enters the room.

"Hey mom," I said giving her a hug.

"It's like a red carpet event in an awards ceremony out there. I met Kenny Rogers, got his autograph, got a hug, and a picture!" she squeaked. My father, who was standing behind her, laughed as he shook his head.

"Hey dad," I said giving him a hug.

"Hello there son," she said patting my back before letting go from the hug.

"Seriously mom? Kenny Rogers? Brad Pit and Tom Cruise are there and you go crazy for Kenny Rogers?" I asked with a playful laugh.

"Yeah, it was his song True the Years that got your dad and I in the mood the night you were con-"

"Mom!" I yelled not wanting to know what song was playing while she and my father… ARGH! I cant even think about that! YUCK!

"Come on baby, how else would you be physically be here?" she asked with a light laugh.

"I'd rather hear the stork story than that." I cringed. I turned to Bella who was filled with laughter with Alice standing beside her.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Mom asked as she turned to Bella.

"Mom, dad this is Bella. She's a friend of Alice and Jasper from Forks." I said gesturing towards Bella. Esme's smile grew as she raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled and looked back at Bella. "Bella, these are my juvenile parents, Esme and Carlisle." I said rolling my eyes. My parents filled the room with laughter. The perks of being an only child.

"It's nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Bella shyly said as she took a step forward. I placed my hand behind her back to encourage her to walk closer towards them. Bella then shook my mom's hand who in return pulled her into a hug; it's a typical Esme. She doesn't like handshakes, she prefers hugs.

"You're a beautiful girl Bella and it's a pleasure meeting you." Esme said with a beaming smile.

"It's wonderful meeting you Bella." says my father as he gives her a hug.

"Edward, we need you up front." Jane said peeking her head on the door. I nod my head and turned to Bella flashing her my best flirtatious smile. I saw her cheeks flushed and gave her a wink.

"I'll be right back." I said excusing myself as I leave everyone behind.

_Bella's Point of View…_

I watched Edward in awe as he exit the room.

Did he just wink at me?

"I guess it's time for us to take our seats." Esme said as she turn to her husband who linked his arm with hers. "Come on Bella dear…" she said placing a hand on my shoulder as we walk to our balcony seats. Alice left an empty space between me and her, I am guessing its for Edward when he comes back. I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach and my heart beating erratically just thinking about Edward sitting beside me in a dark room.

I felt silly earlier assuming that Edward and Jane, who is his assistant were involved. Alice had assured me that Edward is single and not involve with anyone. I don't even know why she wanted to assure me that he is available. Its not like I will have a chance.

Though…

Edward shows a lot of flirtatious habits around me. Maybe its just his nature because he is after all… an extremely high profiled celebrity. He can have any girl out there… why on earth would he want to be with me? I'm just a culinary teacher is a small unknown town.

"Hello everyone," I heard Edward's velvet voice echoed in the theater, I leaned against the railing to get a closer look, I saw him standing in front of a massive screen with a microphone at hand with his costars Ellen and Shailene. I felt a sudden hit of envy knowing that Edward can easily be with these two celebrities… heck I bet he can even snag Megan Fox! "Thank you so much for coming and supporting our movie tonight." I began to hear the cheers growing louder and the screams of 'I love you' echoed. "We would like to take this moment to thank some very important people that made this movie possible." he said handing the microphone to Ellen.

Ellen began to thank the director, producers, the cast and crews. She then handed the microphone to Shailene and she too began to thank their families, friends, and the fans… She then began to speak about the plot of the movie. After she explained, she said, "without further of due… here is the premier of Everlasting Love." she said. The crowd clapped their hands and the lights dimmed as the screen grew even wider and then the movie began to play.

_Edward's Point of View…_

I ran my fingers through my hair as I walk backstage. I hate seeing myself on t.v. especially on the big screen… I have never seen my movies more than once. I can only take so much of my acting. I know I have a lot of improvement, though, people would object especially directors that I am one of the most talented actor of my generation.

I said my goodbyes to Shailene, and Elle and went to my private balcony where my friends, parents, and Bella are waiting. I began to feel a tad nervous as I walk in the room. There, I saw Alice and Jasper chatting with Jane because they have already seen the movie. I spotted Emmett playing with his PSP in the corner of the room, trying to entertain himself. I don't blame him, he had seen this movie so many times. I saw my father with his arms around my mother watching the movie. Beside my mom was Bella. I didn't want to disturb them because they look like they were enjoying themselves. I walked over towards Alice, Jasper, and Jane.

"Hey Edward," Alice said with a smile.

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks for doing this for me you two." I said as I pat Jasper's back.

"Anytime," Jasper laughed. "So are you taking her out later?" he asked raising and eyebrow.

I turned to Jane who smiled, "It's all set, I just called the restaurant for confirmation."

"Thanks," I said and turned back to Jasper. "Just taking her out to dinner but I have to show up at the after party just for an hour. Then I can ask Bella if she wants to go out to dinner with me and just to hang out ya know." I said rubbing the back of my neck because I don't want Jane to swat my hand because it hurts when she does that.

"Well… good luck." Jasper chuckled.

I talked to Alice and Jasper for another hour after Jane had excused herself. I turned around when I heard the movie ending. There, I saw Bella turning her head around with her beautiful chocolate eyes filled with tears. I wanted so badly to run up to her and to wipe the tears off of her cheeks and pull her into a hug. Instead, I gave her a smile and slowly walking up to her.

"Am I that bad of an actor that it made you cry?" I jokingly said as I sat down beside Bella. She smiled and shook her head.

"It was beautiful," she said wiping the tears off her cheeks. "you're a very talented actor."

"I wont say it like that. I'm an okay actor I guess," I said trying to keep my excitement in tact because she had enjoyed my movie.

"I'm serious," she said and then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking," she said pressing her beautiful plum lips together trying to hide her laughter. "I can see why you're not ashamed of being halfway naked."

I cocked an eyebrow and she covered her mouth. "So you like what you saw?" I asked, amused.

"I didn't… I mean I… I." she blushed even more and tried to look away. I placed my index finger under her chin and turned her to face me. I leaned towards her ear and whispered, "there's no need to be embarrassed my body is the reason that I'm hired in these kinds of movies."

I heard her gasped and I couldn't help but laugh. I felt her shiver and I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes. I looked down and stared at her plump lips wondering how it would taste like… would it taste as sweet as it looks?

I leaned a little bit closer and all of a sudden the door sprung open and I quickly dropped my hand. My head snapped and stared at the door and saw a photographer snapping his camera. I saw Emmet running towards the door as securities ran after the guy.

I groaned knowing that if the guy gets away, he would sell the picture for thousands of dollars and if he doesn't get away… I will be followed by paparazzi who will try to find out who the mystery girl is and Bella's life would never be the same.  


* * *

**Review please =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody!

I apologize for the late update. Life has been really crazy lately. My best friend, Camilla, is going through a lot lately and she needed me. She's my main priority than this fanfic. Her bf of 3 years left with no explanation while she's going through a tragic death of a family member.

She's doing a little better now, our friends and I are trying our best to cheer her up and keeping her mind away from things. For as long as I've known her, she's been a positive person but lately its nothing but negativities. We all assure her that time heals all wounds and she's never alone.

Anyway, here is Chapter 9, ENJOY!

**

* * *

Warning****: Inappropriate language and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  


* * *

**

Chapter Nine

_Edward's Point of view…_

"Edward, what just happened?" Bella asked while we both starred at the doorway where the securities were still running down to track down the photographer. Knowing Emmett, he already caught him and I am 99.9% sure that he smashed that camera.

"Just something I have to put up with everyday," I said showing a smile of assurance.

"That was the best workout I had in a while," Emmett said as he stepped inside the room holding up a smashed camera and a memory card on the other hand. I laughed as Jane walked up to him and took the memory card. "Though, Edward owes the manager of the theater three grand for the camera replacement." Emmett added with a chuckle as Jane groaned and shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you Emmett not to smash the camera. Just take the memory card and give it back to him."

"Where's the fun to that? I chase after him just to get a memory card?" Emmett said in a chuckle.

Jane rolled her eyes and turned to me. "I'll be right back, you guys go right ahead to the after party, I'll be there in a little bit." she said stepping out of the room to most likely pay the manager of the theater.

I got up from my seat and held a hand out to help Bella. She willingly took it and flashed me a smile. I smiled in return and guided her out the room followed by Alice, Jasper, and my parents. Emmett lead the way towards the backdoor. There, two cars were waiting. "I want to ride with Esme and Carlisle. You two go right ahead." Alice said as she and Jasper followed my parents to the second car.

"I guess this leaves us with the first car." I whispered to Bella who shyly nod her head. I opened the backseat's door and let her in. After she got in I closed the door behind her and jugged to the other side just as Emmett was entering the front seat. He shook his head and let out a booming laugh.

"You got it bad," he said in a laugh.

"I know I'm screwed." I said as I opened the door and slid beside Bella. He had her hand clasped together as she looked out the window. "Are you alright?" I asked in a whisper.

Bella turned her head towards me, once her beautiful brown eyes met mine, I felt my heart pick up its pace. She's so beautiful. No one had ever captured me by their beauty this way before. She's definitely going to be the death of me.

"Just a little nervous." she replied in a whisper as she ducked her head down.

I reached my hand and turned her face towards me. I felt a light spark from the touch and quickly dropped my hand but not keeping my eyes away from her. She wore the same stunned expression that I am probably wearing. "Don't be, I'll make sure no one leaves your side during this party." I said showing her a smile of assurance. I began to see a pink tint across her cheeks.

_Beautiful._

A simple as a blush sent millions of electric current through out my body.

Emmett is right, I got it really bad and I'm fucked.

After a few minutes of car ride, we arrived at 18th street to Metropolitan Pavilion where the after party is being held, "We're here," Emmett said as he exit the car. Thankfully, we went through the back to avoid the paparazzi while Alice, Jasper, and my parents went through the front. I opened my door and jugged around to open Bella's door. The three of us passed through at the security and let us in without any hesitation. http://www(dot)metropolitanevents(dot)com/northsouthpavilion(dot)htm

"Stay with Emmett Bella, I have to go talk to the directors and I'll come and find you in a little bit." I said leaning close towards Bella's ear because of the loud music. I then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed and nod her head. "I'll call you if I cant find you dude." I said to Emmett as I pat him on the back.

I made my way through the crowd with a smile on my face looking for the director and the producers. On my way, I was stopped for quick photo up with my fellow celebrities and fans. "Edward!" yelled our director, Catherine Hardwicke. I gave her a smile and a nod. She waved her hand for me to come over.

"Hi Catherine," I said giving her a hug.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet someone," she said turning me around. There I was greeted by a pair of big brown orbs and a brightly lit smile. "Edward, this is Chris Weitz,"

"Edward its great to finally meet you," Chris enthusiastically said.

"Its nice to meet you as well." I replied shaking his hand.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you for years! Thankfully Catherine sent me an invite for the movie premier and this after party." he said in a fast speed. This is how most desperate directors act in front of me when they first met me hoping for me to at least read their script and holding their breaths until I say yes.

"Glad you can come Chris," I said turning to Catherine who nod at me pushing me to just listen.

"I uh," Chris said looking on the tip of his shoes. "I uh, I… I have this project that I have been trying to get Summit to approve for months and it finally got approved last week. Um… ever since I received the script, I only thought of one person to play the part. Which is uh… you." he said looking back up and handing me a rolled stack of papers. "Please Edward it'll mean so much to me if you'll just look it over. That's all I ask and uh… I wrote my personal cell number in there. Please call me when you make up your mind, even if you say no. I wont cast the role to anyone else until I hear your answer. I think you'll fit the part really well."

I took the paper just as Jane appeared beside me. I looked down on the front page and it read, "Twilight" huh interesting title, based upon after sunset before dawn. I wonder what's that about.

"I'll look it over and I'll make sure to give you a call when I'm done." I said handing the stack of papers to Jane who obligated to keep it inside her binder. I know I'll be getting a lot of scripts tonight.

"Thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." he said shaking my hand repeatedly. I smiled and nod my head.

"Enjoy the party," I politely said.

"Oh yes, you too." he said and finally letting go of my hand. I turned to Catherine who had a huge grin on her face. "I'll see you later Catherine." I said and walked away with Jane trailing behind me.

After an hour of nonstop mingling, photo ups and ten more scripts later, Jane finally gave me a thumbs up to sneak out of the after party. I quickly looked around and didn't have to search far enough to have spotted Emmett leaning against the bar with Bella beside him. Neither one of them have a drink on hand. Alice and Jasper was dancing at the dance floor along with my parents. I quickly cut in with him and told them that I'm stealing Bella and to meet us later back at the hotel. They nod their heads and I walked over to Bella and Emmett. "Having fun?" I whispered in Bella's ear. She jumped and her head hit my nose. "Fuck!" I screamed. Bella's eyes grew wide and quickly got up from her chair.

"Oh my God Edward! I'm so sorry!" she said grabbing a couple of napkins. Thankfully my nose wasn't bleeding. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and lightly rubbed my nose.

"I'm fine Bella," I said trying to sooth her.

"Edward, you know better to not sneak up on me like that." she said touching my nose with her index finger. I lightly jumped after feeling a light spark from her touch. She drew her finger back and stared at it for a moment. I took her hand and enjoyed the sparks. I gave her one of my smiles. She looked down blushing and biting her lower lip.

"Want to get out of here?" I asked in a whisper beside her ear.

"What about them?" she asked.

"I already told them that we'll head out before them. Plus I'm tired of directors throwing scripts on my face." I said with a light chuckle. She smiled and bit her lip and nod her head. "Hey Em, tell them to bring the car around." I said and Emmett nod his head. "Ready?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah," she said grabbing her purse from the bar and we both snuck out undetected through the backdoor. There, outside, Emmett was standing beside a back Mercedes sedan with its window tinted near the illegal limit.

"Have a goodnight." Emmett said tossing me the keys.

"Thanks," I said opening the passenger's door for Bella and she quietly slipped inside. I ran around to the driver's side and watched Bella placing her seatbelt on.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm taking you out for a thank you dinner." I said as I turn the ignition on and the car quickly purring to life.

"Thanking me for what?" she asked looking at me with curious eyes.

"For coming here and watching my premier… I uh… I know you were kinda tricked but I'm glad despite of all that you still stayed." I said as my foot lightly tap the gas pedal.

"I didn't mind. I enjoyed myself. You went to work with me so I kinda sorta went to work with you too and saw what you do." she said as she fiddle with the clasp of her purse.

"Bella, you haven't seen what I do at work." I said with a light laugh. "I should take you to my sets one of these days." I said shaking my head. "You just saw the final production of my work but the true magic is through the months of making it happen."

"Really?" she asked with a bright smile. "You'll seriously take me?"

"Of course," I said glancing towards her. "If you wish."

"I do, I do. I really want to see." she excitedly said as she looked out the window probably trying to hide that beautiful blush.

"Alright then, it's a date." I said trying to get more blush out of her.

Bella's head snapped towards my direction with her eyes wide. "What?" she asked in a whisper. I glanced at her and sure enough her cheeks were even redder than it already is.

"I believe I just asked you for a date." I said holding my laughter. "Isn't it customary to say yes or no?" I said glancing towards her. Her eyes were locked towards mine with her eyes still wide in shock. "Though if you turn me down, I don't know how I would take it." I said looking back on the road.

"I… uh," I heard Bella stuttered. "Why me?"

I turned to her with an eyebrow raised. She's questioning why I want to date her? I'll be an idiot to not want to have a chance to go out with her. She's beautiful, goal oriented, smart, and hell of a good cook! "Why not?" I asked.

"I mean, you can have anyone. Someone beautiful, rich, and fa-"

"No one is as beautiful as you are Bella. I have met so many women and none of them have captured my attention as much as you have. You... intrigue me." I replied as I pulled the car over and placed it in park. "Why don't you think it through, you don't have to answer right now."

I saw Bella shaking her head, "No," she said.

"No?" I felt my heart picked up its pace. Bella doesn't want to date me?

"No, I mean… no I don't want to think it through. I'd love to go out with you. You… you intrigue me as well." she said looking down on her lap with her hands clasped. I smiled and walked out of the car and jugged around to open her door. I extended my hand and she gladly took it. I tossed the keys to the valet and turned my head close to Bella's ears.

"You just made me the happiest man alive just by giving me a chance." I said in a whisper. The door to the restaurant swung open and a hostess guided us towards a table in the middle of an empty restaurant. I helped Bella on her seat and sat down directly across from her.

"No one's here." she nervously said looking around.

"I know, I enjoy my privacy. Unless you prefer people around." I said.

"No… it's okay. I don't like crowds anyway." she said with a light giggle.

"Cabernet?" asked our waiter who was standing unnoticed between Bella and I holding a bottle of red wine.

"Yes please," Bella said with her eyes fixed towards me. Edward Cullen, you are screwed. With Tanya you weren't even drawn into her when you first met her. With Bella, I'm stuck in cloud nine.

"And for you sir?" the waiter asked.

"Sure," I replied not keeping my eyes away from Bella. After the waiter left to check on our food I raised my glass and flashed her one of my famous smile. I watched Bella pick up her glass and raised it beside mine. "Here's to… to getting to know each other."

"Cheers," Bella said as lightly tapping her glass against mine. "So tell me something about yourself Edward." she said taking a sip of her wine and placing it on the table.

"Well… I'm 25 years old and was born in Chicago. I lived there until I was five. I barely remember living there. My father whose a doctor was transferred to Los Angeles and that's where I met Jasper and Alice." I simply replied.

"How did you get in into acting? Was it something you always wanted to do?" she asked giving me her full attention.

I couldn't help but let out a light laugh and taking a sip of my wine.

"Not really," I replied. "My mom had a friend who needed someone for her commercial when I was fifteen. Then a modeling agent saw the commercial and convinced my mom's friend to try to convince me to appear on an add that she was putting together. Which I did, it was an add for Milk, you know with the milk mustache." I said with a chuckle reminiscing on how stupid I looked with a big goofy grin on my face an a thick milk mustache. "Well, after that add, I was signed by the modeling company, did some adds for Teen Magazine and then I landed a small role in a movie with Angelina Jolie."

"Don't tell me! You were the kid who stole in the gas station and got arrested by her?" Bella excitedly said. My eyes grew wide realizing that she had indeed seen one of my movies.

"Guilty as charged." I said letting out a suppressed laugh. "How about you? How did you get into cooking?"

"My mom is the worst cook out there. I had to learn how to cook and survive." Bella said with a chiming laugh. "When I decided to live with my dad, he too, could not cook for himself. I love cooking and my dad would eat whatever I put in front of him. Which is a good thing because nothing went to waste."

"It's because you're an incredible chef." I said taking a sip of my wine as I watched a light pink tint appearing across Bella's cheeks.

_BEAUTIFUL…_

"Thank you," she said barely in a whisper.

"What's your dream Bella?" I asked.

Bella looked down and starred at her glass of wine. "To someday open my own restaurant." she said looking up. "And yours?"

My dream? I never really thought about it. I am living the life of millions of people want. What is my dream? "I… I don't know."

"Why do you not know?"

"No one really asked me and I… I never really thought about anything else besides acting." I honestly said starring into her puddle of brown eyes. "But if I do find that dream… I'll let you know." I said flashing her a smile.

"Alright," she said raising her glass. I raised and eyebrow and she laughed. "Here's to your road of finding a dream."

"Alright," I said lightly tapping my glass against hers. "To finding my dream…"

* * *

A/N: I posted a link to the dresses Bella and Alice were wearing in my profile. Camille placed it in her clipper page.

OH ONE MORE THING!

**"Who dat? Who dat? Who dat say dey gonna beat dem Saints?"**

(NEW ORLEANS SAINTS FINALLY WON A SUPERBOWL!!! It's a hell of a party here! 800 thousand people showed up in the Saints Victory Parade Tuesday! It was insane! I saw all my favorite players. We were freezing our buns off but it was worthit! Schools and businesses closed early just to give everyone the opportunity to watch the parade! NO ONE THROWS A PARTY LIKE THE BIG EASY DOES!)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone,

Thank you for all your patience since I haven't updated in a VERY long time… A lot has happened since. One of mine and Camille's friend passed away from spinal and brain cancer. A few months later, last mother's day, Camille's grandmother passed away from an upper GI bleeding. Just a couple of months ago one of her friends was killed in Afghanistan fighting for our country. She has been through a lot because her grandfather passed away not even a year before her grandma was taken away.

I dedicate this chapter to Camille. I 3 you girl! Stay strong!

xoxo  
Tati

* * *

Chapter 10

I have never been lost for words.

EVER.

But now, I, Edward Cullen are lost for words as I stared into the goddess sitting right in front of me. I watched as Bella tuck the lose thread of hair behind her ear. I restrained myself to not reach over and do it myself and have that close proximity with her.

Oh God, listen to me. I am thinking like a teenage girl!

Get a grip Cullen, you're a movie star. You pose halfway naked in magazines and for billboard adds that are currently plastered all over the world and there's one right across the street. Everyone saw a glimpse of your ass in your latest movie that millions had seen and will see. DVDs will be distributed all over the world in a few short months! That scene might be viewed over a million times in you tube by now. You went out with supermodels and A list celebrities! Come on its just Bella. A culinary arts teacher from an unknown town.

But Bella isn't just anybody… No one has ever got me to-

I froze when I saw Bella licked her lips after taking a sip of her wine with her eyes shut taking in the flavor.

"Enjoy your meal," the server said snapping me out of my shocking thoughts. I haven't noticed the sever placed our entrée in front of us. I didn't care. I wasn't hungry anyway. I watched a smile play in Bella's lips as she pick up her fork.

"Don't you agree Edward?" she asked.

I shook my head and blinked my eyes a couple of times trying to clear my thoughts. "Wha-what?" I asked confused.

Bella giggled and twirled her pasta with her fork. "I said it smells wonderful don't you agree?"

"Um ye-yeah." I replied picking up my fork and twirling my fettuccine. "I bet you can make a better one." I bet she really can with her excellent cooking skills.

She snorted and shook her head. "Missy Robbins is one of New York's best chef."

"I highly doubt Missy has anything on you." I said tasting the food. Yeap, I was right, Missy has nothing on Bella.

After hours of conversations filled with laughter. I asked for our check and paid for the private dinner party which cost $1500 plus gratitude. I added an extra $500 gratitude for their patience.

Bella and I went back to the hotel undetected and walked her to her door in the suite. I shoved my left hand on my pocket and rubbed the back of my neck with the other. "Thank you so much for a wonderful evening Edward. I really enjoyed it." Bella said biting her button lip as she look at the tips of her shoes.

"Anytime Bella and thank you for coming with me." I managed to choke out.

"Goodnight Edward," She said looking up with a smile playing on her lips. I watched her stood on her tippy toes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I felt my cheeks headed and nervously ran my hands through my hair as she pulled away. She turned around and grabbed the door knob and opened the door. She turned around once again and I leaned down and kissed her right cheek.

"Goodnight Bella, sleep well." she said barely in a whisper. I watched her cheeks began to turn red as she nods her head and walk inside the room closing the door behind her.

I sighed and mentally slapped myself for being this nervous. This woman hold so much power on me. I turned towards my room and locked the door behind me. I stripped out of my clothes not even bothering to shower and slipped into bed. I was exhausted both physically and mentally.

"Edward, time to get up!" I heard Jane's high pitched voice as she shakes my shoulder trying to wake me up. I groaned wondering why she would wake me up at this ungodly hour. "Edward you have to be at Goodmorning America by seven."

I groaned trying to shake her hand off my shoulder.

"Edward Anthony Cullen if you don't get up this instant I will call reinforcement!" she said in a stern voice.

"You wouldn't?" I said eyes wide open.

I saw Jane with a smirk crossing her arms across her chest. "Try me," she said with out blinking.

I groaned as I got out of bed.

What she calls reinforcement is getting Emmett to fetch a bucket of ice and pouring it all over me. That only happened once, and never again. To think about it I am paying them both a good amount of my income and they treat me this way. You'd think they'd be nicer. Then again, without them acting this way, I wouldn't be getting any work done.

I jumped underneath the warm shower trying to sooth my tense muscles. The memories of the events that happened last night played in my mind. I groaned from my annoyance of how I acted around Bella. I made myself look like a looser and I honestly don't deserve someone as wonderful and loving as Bella. Who am I kidding… she can do way better than me.

After the quick shower I got dressed into the attire that Jane laid out for me on top of my bed. I quickly changed and ran to the dinning room and ate the room service meal that was ordered for me. I took a couple of bites of the bagel and grabbed the coffee and ran out of the door with Jane and Emmett trailing behind me while everyone else slept.

Godmorning America was a blur. All I could recall beside the interview were the screaming fans and a number of picture taking with the fans and signing autographs. Jane gave me the thumbs up that I am done for the day and can enjoy my day on however I pleased. She did warn me not to stay up late because we were leaving for London early in the morning.

I was ecstatic, maybe I can go out and explore the city with Bella today. I can show her all the tourist trap and get her to taste the best hotdogs in the country. I quickly ducked inside the suburban that brought me to the set and back to the hotel.

"I'll get Alice to put together and outfit for you so that you wont get recognize." Jane said as her fingers flew across the keys of her blackberry.

"Edward, I was wondering if I can take the night off." I Emmett said as he turned his head towards me from the passenger's seat. "I mean your not going to have any interview to go to tonight so I was just wondering if-"

"Its fine Emmett, I'm going to spend some time with my friends. So you go ahead and have fun." I said giving him a smile of assurance.

"Thank you Edward this means a lot to me." he thanked with a silly grin on his face.

"No prob you need time to rest anyway." I said with a shrug.

"Don't I." he chuckled.

I felt my phone vibrate and grabbed it out of my pocket. I look down and it was a text. A text from a friend of mine, Rosalie.

Rosalie Hale is a supermodel. We met when we were seventeen. She had a huge crush on me but when I never asked her out, she gave up and decided to stay friends. She is a very aggressive girl. She knows what she wants and mostly get things her way. Open calls for a modeling jobs isn't necessary for Rosalie; the scouts just give her one look and she's hired but Rosalie's passion isn't with fashion, its with cars. Rosalie can work on any car.

_**In London for the week, want to meet up? **_The text read.

_How do you know I'll be in London? _I replied.

_**Psh ur promo is everywhere. There's 1 across the street from my hotel. LOL. **_She replied.

_Well you must have great dreams every night then ;-)_

With Rosalie, we always flirt but it means nothing.

_**In your dreams Cullen, so are we meeting up or not? **_Always so direct.

_Sure, I'll give you a call once I get there, we can have dinner._

_**I'll hold you on that Cullen. Later.**_

_Later_

After twenty minutes of car ride back to the Trump Tower, Emmett and I rode the private elevator to our suit. There, I was greeted by an overly excited Alice.

"Edward! Guess what!" she excitedly asked. I couldn't help but smile from her extreme excitement, I looked around and found Bella in the living room looking towards us with the tv remote at hand. I flashed her a smile and she looked down smiling. Emmett slide beside her and she handed him the remote.

"What is it Alice?" I asked with a smile.

"Your mom is the best!" she exclaimed.

"How so?" I asked with brows raised.

"She woke Bella and I early and treated us for a facial and mani and pedis!" She said twirling back towards Jasper who was standing a few feet behind her. Jasper shook his head and so did I.

"That's no surprise there, my mom always treat you out for a girly time because she doesn't have any daughter." I replied rolling my eyes. Its true, Esme treats Alice like her own spoiled daughter.

"You're just jealous." she said with a giggle.

"Sure, why not." I said walking towards the mini fridge and grabbed a water bottle. "I am overly jelous over your neon pink nail polish." I said rolling my eyes as I flopped on the couch.

"Its called persian rose," she said sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever," I mumbled and took a sip of my water. My head snapped when I heard a door click. There, I saw Bella walking in wearing a dark blue dress with a black leather jacket. Her eyes caught mine and I choked from my water. I heard Alice giggling as I try to clear my aching throat. Bella gave me a smile and a shy wave. Behind her, was my mother who has an amused look on her face. I looked away and tried to recollect my thoughts. "Hey Bella," I managed to say. Hey Bella? Seriously.

"Hey," she said as she walked around the couch and settled on the love seat beside the extremely excited Alice who looked like she's about to burst. I shot Alice a look and she got up.

"I uh, Jasper and I have to check out the store today to make sure everything is top shape." she said gliding beside Jasper who grabbed her purse and they both waved as they walked out the door.

I looked over to my mother who let out the fakest yawn I have ever seen. "I am tired, its hard to keep up with you girls." she said kissing my right cheek. "I'm going to go take a nap while your dad play golf with some associates." she kissed Bella on the cheek and walked out the room.

"So," I said after I heard a light click of the front door. "What's on your agenda for today Bella?"

I watched Bella fidgeted on her seat, "Nothing really, I don't know whats there to do or where to go." she replied in a whisper.

"Well, lucky for you, I am always here." I said getting up. "I'll show you around."

"Are you sure?" she nervously asked.

"Why not?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're not in Forks Edward, people recognize you here." she replied meeting my eyes.

So beautiful…

"Let me handle that Bella," I said kissing her left cheek and headed to my room. "I've got it covered."

I hope…

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella and I walked down New York harbor where the suburban had dropped us off and hour ago. I covered my eyes with my pair of ray bans and a Yankees baseball cap. Bella smiled while she twirled the skirt of her sexy yellow dress that Alice had insisted her wear.

THANK YOU ALICE…

Bella giggled as she slip her shades back on and linked her arm with mine. She seem more carefree than before, I guess she's warming up to me. I couldn't help but break a sweat from the heat coming from our skin touching. I watched the sun makes her pale skin look more transparent and I can see her cheeks receiving a small tint of pink. She pointed at the statue taking her arm away from mine and running towards the railing. God I am falling in deep for this woman.

I slowly strolled behind her and gave her shoulders a light massage. "She's so beautiful," she said in a whisper. "a monumental treasure."

"She's alright I guess," I said stepping beside her. She gave my left arm a light punch and giggled. I laughed and ducked my head close to hers. "But the most beautiful treasure of all is the one I am looking at." I said in a whisper feeling her breathe. I can smell the sweet scent of the cotton candy that she ate an hour ago from a vendor who had a monkey on his shoulder.

Yeah the monkey persuaded her to buy one.

I heard Bella let out a gasp and turned her head away biting her lower lip. I reached for her cheek and turned her to face me. I took my ray bans off and took her glasses off as well… Her beautiful chocolate eyes were hidden behind its lids. "Open your eyes Bella." I whispered. She slowly revealed to me her chocolate orbs. I couldn't help myself but to lean forward wanting to kiss her pouty lips. I inched myself closer and then a tug boat honked its horn jolting Bella. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

Great.

"So," Bella said taking her sunglasses from my hand. "what's there to see Mr. City boy." she said slipping her sunglasses on.

"Well lets see, I grew up in Chicago not New York. Though I have a house in L.A." I said with a light laugh. "I come here only for interviews or well… work. I don't go out much around here."

"Oh," Bella said looking back at the statue. "How about we go look for food?" she asked. I nod my head and smiled.

"What are you in the mood for oh great chef?" I asked with a laugh.

"Pizza!" she exclaimed.

"Pizza? Seriously?" I asked shaking my head. She can eat any any restaurant in this city and she chose pizza. I watched Bella nod her head and pointed towards the closest pizzeria. "Really? Your serious?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Seriously Edward if you ask me that one more time I'll leave your ass and hitch hike back to the hotel." she said said with a giggle and grabbed my hand. I glanced at our joined hands and feeling Bella tug me towards the unknown pizzeria. Well pizza it is!

Bella and I slipped in a booth at the corner of the restaurant, I kept my sunglasses and hat on. Bella on the other hand took her sunglasses off and looked over the menu. "Any preference Edward?" she whispered as she looked around making sure no one heard her. I laughed at her being cautious and couldn't help but like her even more because she respects my privacy.

"Anything you like chef," I said giving her a quick salute. She rolled her eyes and studied the menu.

"Hiya folks," says a girl with what sounds like a statin island accent. I have studied accents and this is definitely statin island accent. "My names Kit and can I get ya something to drink?"

"Bottled water please," I replied looking towards Bella.

"Two please," Bella said with her eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration about the menu. "I gave up," she said placing the menu away.

"You don't like anything?" I asked arching a brow.

"No, no. I like everything and that's the problem." she said with a sigh.

Kit came back with two bottle of waters and holding our a notepad and a pen. "What can I getcha?"

"Your small house specialty?" I asked.

"Good choice." she said and walked away placing our order in.

"Really? Do you know whats in it?" Bella asked.

"Yeap," I replied looking at her with an amuse look on her face. "Its deep dish with peperoni, italian sausage, bacon, green and yellow bell-peppers, onions, and light pineapple."

"Huh, are you sure you've never been here before?" she asked.

I shook my head and started laughing. "Nope," I said popping the P. "But Emmett used to buy pizza here and bring it back to the hotel whenever were in town." I replied.

"Smooth Mr. Hollywood." she said twisting the cap off of her bottle water with an amused smile on her face.

I smiled and grabbed the cap of her bottle and began spinning it on the table. "So what is it that you do during your free time?" she asked.

I stopped the spinning bottle cap and leaned back on the chair. "Believe it or not Bella, absolutely nothing." I said with a sigh. "I cant go outside like a normal person without Emmett. I cant even shop for myself." I robbed the back of my head-a nervous act- as my mom calls it. "I though enjoy composing music in my baby grand back home."

"Hmm, you are a great musician. I think I prefer you playing music than act." she said in a low tone of a voice and giggled.

I sighed and wanting so bad to take this hat and sunglasses off but I cant. Instead I rubbed my hands underneath my sunglasses over my eyes. "I sell sex Bella, sex appeal. With my million dollar colgate smile. See," I said flashing her a smile. I couldn't help but laugh along with Bella who is now crying with tears rolling down her eyes. I love seeing this girl smile and her laugh sends electric current throughout my body. "I'm guessing you don't think I have any of those?"

"No… no… no…" she said shaking her head.

"No?" I asked tilting my head, amused. No wonder why she doesn't show interest on me… She doesn't think I look hot like millions of other female and sadly males all over the world.

"No, I didn't mean that, I mean. No of course I think your appealing." she said looking down on her hands and created a curtain with hair. I let out a chuckle and reached for her but Kit came with our pizza.

Way the moment to be ruined again. For the next twenty minutes Bella and I ate and talked about the toppings… Yes, we talked about how peperoni was made and whats in it and seriously, I am rethinking about eating it again. She laughed as she watched me pick out the small round red meats and grabbed it off my plate and pop it in her mouth. After paying our bill, in cash, Bella and I walked side by side to the street market where I learned that she has great bargaining skills. She declined whenever I tried to pay for the items she purchased. Most women would love all the freebies and attention but Bella is different… She's surreal.

"You should get this Edward." she said handing me a black woven bracelet with gold and silver decoration. "You get one and I get one as a memory of our first outing in good ole New York." she excitedly said as she places one on my left wrist and tied the knot. She handed me the other and extended her right hand for me to put it on. "We match…" she said in a whisper as she starred at the bracelet. I starred at Bella who looked up to me with her glistering eyes.

"That'll be fifty dollars please," says the vendor.

"Well sir," Bella said snapping out of the trance. "I'll give you thirty since I'm buying two." she hassled.

"Forty," says the stubborn man.

"Thirty five or else we're returning these and go to the one across from you." Bella said flashing a an innocent smile. The guy groaned and nod his head.

"Fine thirty five," he grumbled. God this woman is incredible. I would give her the damn bracelets for free if she flashes me that innocent smile all the time.

Bella squeaked and reached inside her purse. I stopped her and handed the guy the money. I pulled Bella's hand before she could protest and I distracted her by going to the next booth, which is books, lots of used books. Bella's eyes twinkled as she slowly approached the novels.

Bella ended up buying five books after thirty minutes of going through the piles. I was in awe watching her examine each novel. The unexplainable look on her face as she flip through the book with her eyes close and reading the back for the summary. Its incredible. Its just like watching her cook in her classroom.

"Oh! Can we have some hotdogs? I heard the best hotdogs are the ones sold on the street!" she said linking her arm with mine once more as she carried the lighter bags and I carried the heavier ones with my other hand.

"Sure," I replied as we approached the vendor.

There we spotted a couple of paparazzi leaning against the building eating hotdogs. "You have got to be kidding me." I said in a frustrated tone of a voice. Bella looked up turning us back around after spotting the guys.

"Let's get out of here." she said in a whisper.

"There they are!" someone yelled.

"Run," I whispered to Bella as we dashes through the crowed.

"Edward!" I heard the photographers simultaneously yelled. "Edward! Whose your girlfriend?" they asked.

I grabbed Bella's hand pinning her against the wall beside a dumpster. "Shhh…" I whispered. I can smell her lavender perfume with a hint of strawberries from her shampoo I guess. God she smells incredible. I can feel her labored breathing and the hard thump of her heart. I pressed my forehead against her because I desperately want to kiss her.

I heard the photographers running by. "They went that way!" one of them said as their steps and voices disappear.

I inched myself closer to her. I can feel her warm breath against my lips. This is it… she's allowing me to kiss her. "Bella…" I whispered and as I closed the distance of our lips rain began to pour on us. "Fuck…" I mumbled and grabbed on her waist and we both ran towards the covered steps of what looks like a bar. We watched people running away from the streets to find shelter.

Way to ruin the moment once more.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

I watched Bella twirling her fingers against each other and nervously bite her lower lip. "Why… why wont you kiss me?" she asked barely in a whisper.

Did I hear her right? "Wha-what?" I asked disbelief, okay my imagination is really running wild. Did I hear that right?

"I asked," she said closing her eyes. "Why wont you kiss me? You show your interested with me but you… I don't know you get close to me and then stops yourself."

"Bella I…" I said letting out a frustrated sigh. "Everytime I do we get a distraction."

"Is there a distraction now?" she asked.

I don't know what got into me but I pushed her against the door and crashed my lips against her soft ones. Bella automatically knotted her fingers on my hair. "Bella…" I whispered.

"Edward…" she moaned against my lips. God she tasted better than I imagined. Her skin smelled like freesia, her hair smells like strawberry but her lips taste like cherries… Fuckin cherries! I don't like cherries but I fuckin love it on her. God I'm a mess.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone,

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from:

CHAPTER 9:  
justm, 83twilighter4life, saxlover, therealqueenb, yuval25, vampiregurl, bookworm19065, blackelmo, hnwhitlock2000,rosadbadassguardians, kammi93, pinklady34, cb, merme cullen, bkamcbc, kdillin, butterflies_lastforever

CHAPTER 10:  
fivestarreader, bea

CHAPTER 11  
pinklady34, vampiregurl, and bea

* * *

Without further of due, here is chapter 12 =)  
xoxo  
Tati

* * *

Chapter 12

_Isabella's Point of View…_

I don't know what has gotten into me, maybe its just the frustration of Edward's teasing lips close to me and yet, never kissing me. I guess I just had enough and had a major jolt of courage to ask why he wouldn't kiss me. I was shocked when he crashed his lips against mine where we are now… probably like fifteen minutes later, he still had me pressed against the hard wooden door not taking his lips off of mine unless to breathe. He's an incredible kisser and I don't mind not taking a breathe either. His lips are so cool from the rain and he taste like rootbeer from the vendor he pursed a few minutes earlier.

Oh my goodness I am kissing Edward Cullen. Oh my God I am kissing Edward Cullen!

I gave Edward a light push, I cant do this. This isn't right. As Edward pulls away from me, getting the hint from my touch, he smiled as he gave my lips one last peck. "I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have. We shouldn't have-" I watched Edward knit his brows together with his piercing green eyes never leaving mine. I turned my head aside not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes.

I was too forward. I cant be with him. He's too good for me.

I am a nobody and he deserves someone whose in the same status as he. I just cant.

But he's showing interest with me and I got into the moment and opened my big mouth about him not kissing me. "This isn't right Edward. I cant." I said trying to fight the tears.

"Is there someone else?" he asked barely in a whisper. I shook my head and bit my bottom lip. "Bella?" he asked I kept my face turned. "Bella, please look at me." he said as I felt his warm hand turning my head to face him. The same hand traveled to my chin and he lifted it to face him. I looked at his face, I met a face of a man with a broken heart.

Oh my God I am such an idiot!

"Edward, we're from two different worlds. I cant fit in your world." I said in a shaky voice. "I don't know if I can wake up with my kitchen window swarmed with paparazzi." I said stepping towards the now drizzling alley. "I really like you Edward but the baggage that comes with it. I…" I looked up at the clouds and close my eyes letting the light drizzle soothe my face. I looked back to Edward whose eyes never leaving my site. I can not stand looking at the hurt reflecting in those emerald eyes. "I can't let this get any further." Edward stepped closer to me cupped my face in his strong hands.

"No Bella, please just give me a chance. I will protect you from everything. After my promotional tour, we will be together. I swear we will spend everyday together anywhere in this planet." he said pressing his forehead against mine. "I will do my best to avoid the paparazzi. Just please Bella… please," he begged with his warm forehead still against mine. "I… I really really like you."

"I like you too Edward," I said barely in a whisper. I know he heard it because he once again gave my lips a soft kiss.

"Please Bella, I promise you I will do my best to keep you safe and away from the eyes of the world eventhough I'd like to flaunt you to the world. To show the world how much I really really like you."

I didn't need words to answer him, instead I kissed his lips until the rain began to pour and the black suburban that had dropped us off earlier came to pick us up. I didn't ask any question on how and where they know to pick us up but I am glad to be curled up in the backseat in Eward's arms as he continue to pepper kisses on the top of my head and twirling the loose thread of my hair with his right hand. When we made it back into the hotel, we walked side by side not holding hands from the curious eyes. As we step inside the elevator, Edward kept on glancing at me as he flash that cute crooked smile. We still kept out distance because of the camera in the elevator. Once we walked out of the elevator and into the suite. Edward quickly had me pressed against the door and began attacking my lips. I couldn't help but moan as I felt Edward's hands sliding down my ass as he press his noticeable erection against me.

"Ahem," we quickly pulled apart after hearing someone clearing their throat.

There, in the livingroom were Alice whose giggling, Jasper who was smiling and shaking his head, Esme whose hiding her face on Carlisle's shoulder, Carlisle whose trying to hold his smile and Emmett who was the one who obviously cleared his throat began clapping his hands with a bright grin on his face. "Thank you for the free show but I think I'm might gag." Emmett said getting up clapping Edward on the back. Edward playfully pushed him and they both laughed. I on the other hand must look like a ripe tomato because this… this is majorly embarrassing.

"So is this…" Alice said pointing between me and Edward still with bright smile on her face.

I heard Edward chuckle and felt his warm lips kissing my right cheek. Yeah I can definitely pass as a part of the tomato family now. "Eeppp!" Alice squeaked and appeared on my side. "Girl talk, now!" Alice said grabbing my hand leading me toward her and Jasper's room. I turned to Edward with a pleading look and he raised his hand to surrender shaking his head with a smile on his face.

What the hell!

_Edward's Point of View…_

Bella is more incredible than I could have ever imagined. We only had a day together and yet I have learned so much about her and there is more to learn. After we all check out of the hotel this morning, all five of us; Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and myself headed to the airport. My parents have left at five this morning so that dad can make it in time for his shift at the hospital. Dad, the work-a-holic and yet he manages to make mom happy and be there whenever he's needed.

Bella and I spent the entire ride to the airport makingout like a couple of teenagers at the backseat of the suburban while Alice, Jasper, and Emmett bickered about their different opinion about which city in the U.S. makes the best pizza. After the suburban came into a stop, Bella and I knew we have to leave our bubble. I watched her tuck her bottom lip between her teeth and I couldn't help but touch to pull it apart. "Bella, I'll be back in a week. I promise I'll see you when I get back." I said in a whisper. She nod her head and I gave her lips one last peck. I grabbed her hands and brought it to my lips and let her walk out the door before me.

Surprisingly, there were no paparazzi on site. We headed straight to ticketing. Bella and I kept our distance. Bella talked to Alice as I occupied myself with Emmett and Jasper with our mindless conversation. After checking in our bags we all headed towards their gates which was beginning to board first class. I gave Jasper a half "manly" hug and Alice a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I turned to Bella and did the same expect a light squeeze on her right hand. Emmett and I watched the three of them walk in the gates. I saw Bella turning around giving me a small wave. I nod my head and flashed her one of my "Cullen" smile and she blushed and disappeared.

"Come on lover boy." Emmett said clapping a hand on my back and we both walked to our terminal.

7 hours, 7 hours it took to cross the Atlantic and we were in London. Emmett and I were greeted by a swam of security who kept the paparazzi behind a barricade as a black town car waits for us by the entrance. The driver helped Emmett place the bags on the trunk and we were escorted by two police cars to our hotel.

"Dude, seriously? The Berkely!" Emmett excitedly said as he jumped out of the car. I laughed and nod my head. "Sweet! I love this place. Last time we were here was three years ago."

"And please don't throw water balloons down on people from the balcony." I said grabbing my computer bag.

"What? we're staying at the Pavillion?" he asked with his eyes bugging out.

I nod my head and headed to the entrance as the police officers backed the paparazzi away. Emmett composed himself and we both walked in the lobby where we were greeted by a hostess holding two glasses of Cabernet. "Merci," I said taking the wine.

"Merci belle," Emmett said kissing the hostess on the cheek where she burst into giggle. "Quel… ques est ton nom?" he whispered in her ears.

Emmett loves London, its like his own personal playground.

I headed towards the front desk and checked us in where I was handed two key cards. I handed one to Emmett as we both headed towards the elevator. I heard a pair of heels clocking behind us. Emmett's head turned and stopped on his tracks. "Well well well look who finally made it." I turned around and was met by Rosalie. She looked beautiful as always, her long blond locks were loosely cascading down her back with the top of her head hidden underneath a small hat. Her long neck is wrapped around a thick scarf. Her toned shoulders were revealed by some sleeveless brown top and shorts or is it attached together. I don't know much about fashion. I just throw on what was given to me. Her long legs were secured by a pair of incredibly high red heels.

"Hello Rosalie," I said giving both of her cheeks a kiss.

"Eddie," she said squeezing me into a hug. "I miss you retard." she said slapping my shoulder. "Emmett," she said giving him a glance and then back to me.

"Hale," Emmett replied pressing the button of the elevator.

"Come have dinner with me Eddie." she said linking her arm with mine.

"Okay, give me a few minutes to bring my stuff up." I said walking in the elevator. Rosalie lingered by the elevator and as the door closes I stuck my foot out. "You coming?" I asked flashing her a smile.

Rosalie smiled and nod her head and quickly walk in the elevator to join us.

An hour later, Rosalie and I sat at the café in the hotel where we ate our dinner by the pool. "So, how's Royce?" I asked. Royce is Rosalie's boyfriend of one year. He was her agent since she was twenty one who got her a five hundred thousand dollar one year contract with Victoria Secret and just a few months ago Rosalie had signed with Elite without Royce's help. She had been booking jobs without anyone's help.

"Working, haven't seen him in a week and you'd never think we're even staying at the same room." she said sipping her Cabernet. "So what is this that Alice is telling me about you and a chef?" she asked as she pushes a tomato of her salad around the plate.

"Bella," I replied. I couldn't help but smile thinking her.

"Hmmm," Rosalie said in a hum.

"She's incredible Rose, you know she didn't even know who I was when I first met her?" I said with a chuckle and saw Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Rose…"

"Where in the world did you find her?" she replied as she examine her perfectly manicured blood red nails.

"Forks," I couldn't help but smile reminiscing about the first time I met Bella in the mall running away from her shopaholic friends.

She snorted and picked her salad fork back up. "Is it next to a town called Spoons?" I chuckled and shook my head. "Seriously Edward, when I went to Mount Fuji for a photo shoot. The fish vendor had a poster of you as a calendar behind her and she even recognize me from one of the magazines standing next to you." She waved her fork in front of me. "And she's in America, she should know who you are or at least have heard who you are. If you ask me, it sounds a bit fishy to me."

"Rose…" I groaned.

"I'm just stating the obvious. What if she's a secret fan pretending to not know you. Steal your heart and use you for fame." she continued.

I dropped my fork and wave for the waiter. "I can't believe your doing this to me Rose. I love you, you're one of my bestfriend and yet you don't trust my judgment."

"Edward," she said placing her fork down and taking a sip of her wine. "I have warned you about Tanya for years. I told you that she isn't who you think she is. I saw the magazine Edward. I have received calls from your worried mother. Hell even that bitch of your assistant Jane called me."

"I appreciate your concern Rose but Bella is different." I replied.

Rose placed her napkin on the table and got up. "Suit yourself Eddie," she said grabbing her purse. "What's the point of looking out for you if you never listen to me." she pushed her chair back and turned around.

"And you listen to me about Royce?" I snapped. Rose turned to look at me with a murderous look.

"You don't know Royce." she hissed.

"And you don't know Bella." I replied getting up. "Look Rose, you should meet her. Give her a chance. Alice knows her for a long time and both she and Jasper loves her." I reached for her hand and she let me hold it. "I'm sorry. I hate fighting with you. But please Rose… Bella… makes me happy." Rose nods her head and sat back down.

* * *

**Review please...**

_**(OUTFITS LINKS ARE POSTED ON MY PROFILE PAGE)**_


End file.
